Troublesome, But I Like It
by ChocolateCandyRinG
Summary: Shikamaru is dating Uchiha Sasuke. One of Tokyo's most eligible bachelor. Everything seems to be great but then Sasuke's ex boyfriend wanted him back and Shikamaru is not sure on how his parent would react to him being in a relationship with a guy.
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Troublesome, But I like it

Chapter 1

Sasuke was one of the richest men in Konoha. He's good looking, tall, perfect and to top that of, he's only 25 years old! Of course being one of the heirs to the Uchiha clan contributed most of the money but nobody can ever accuse the men of not having to work for the money because Sasuke was also one of Konoha's top lawyers.

Shikamaru was an aspiring artist who dreams of having his own art gallery someday. But of course he has to graduate from Konoha art school, first. He's just your average healthy 19 year old kid, a bit lazy, ok maybe really lazy but he's just a guy who likes to enjoy his life in slow motion. Just like the clouds, static but still moving (slowly of course). He got his life planned out but not to worried if everything will go according plan. Whatever happens, well happens and that's the reason why until this day he couldn't really put his head on why he got one of Konoha's most eligible bachelor, Uchiha Sasuke as his boyfriend.

They met 2 years ago, Shikamaru just got transferred to Konoha's art school on scholarship for his tremendous and shocking (cuz he's too lazy and all that) talent. Shikamaru was 17 and looking for a place to stay but got almost all his money ripped of by an 'agent' who claimed they never made a deal. He made a police report and was advised to go to a lawyer so that he could get his money back.

Sasuke, 23 years old, just graduated and eager to practice his laws skill and when the law firm he worked for at that time shoved Shikamaru's case in his face and he took it on immediately. They met and worked as client and their lawyers and that was it. Sasuke won the case and help Shikamaru got his money back thus enable Shikamaru to move out from his friend's, Inuzuka Kiba 1 bedroom apartment couch.

Shikamaru invited Sasuke out for a 'thank you for getting me my money back' dinner and from that day onwards they just progressed and became what they are now.

…

**Shikamaru's p.o.v**

I took a sip at my almost cold coffee and made a face at the bitter taste hitting my tongue but swallow it anyway. I never really liked coffee and I could not find any sugar in my house so the coffee was really bitter. I thought about going to the convenient store to get some sugar or maybe buy canned coffee but decided against it as it would be too troublesome to do.

It was almost 11 in the evening or should I say night. Whatever the time is, Sasuke is late, really late and now I'm really pissed and really irritated and I have a headache from drinking that stupid coffee and I want to go to sleep! I dialed his number for like the hundredth time and I keep getting his stupid voicemail. Stupid Sasuke!

I really liked to change into my comfortable t shirt and my boxer and go to sleep but Sasuke said that he had something important that he wanted to tell me. But he would be here 4 hours ago if it was that important.

But this wasn't the first time he was late for anything involving the two of us. He was late for our first anniversary dinner and then he was late for the dinner at his parent's house the day he introduced me to his family. I was left alone for almost two hours at the mansion with his thankfully nice parents and supportive older brother but somebody got a silence treatment for 3 whole weeks and no sex for a whole month.

I smiled at the memory. Sasuke had apologized many, many time but I still refused to talk to him and he left tons of messages to my phone but I still acted like he didn't existed. I finally caved when he showed up at my house with him attacking my mouth the second I open the door and my favorite takeout menu: pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. I felt heat creeping up on my cheek and mentally yelled at myself for blushing like a girl.

But I'm still angry. Where the hell is Sasuke? I dialed his number from my cell phone once again and waited for it to get through. If I get his voicemail again, I swear he's going to get it.

"Hello" I gritted my teeth at the casual 'hello'.

"Hello, Sasuke" I tried to say it as casual as possible.

"Oh God, I forgot about tonight. I just got a phone call from my boss and I had to fly to Seoul tonight". I felt tears building up in my eyes and tried to stop myself from crying. He said that like it was the most common thing in the world. He didn't even apologize. Stupid insensitive bastard!

Then I just couldn't stop myself. I broke down, crying like a girl. Troublesome!

I have always wanted to write something where Sasuke is older than Shikamaru and I did. I really like this pairing and really like to continue this story but it would be nice if someone review. So please review, please..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Troublesome, But I like it**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke's p.o.v

I heard crying on the line. Shikamaru was crying and that made me felt really bad.

"Shikamaru, I'm really sorry" but all the only reply I got was the beeping sound of his phone. Shikamaru hung up on me. Great, he's really angry then.

I continued packing the rest of my stuff for my one week stay at Seoul. I tried to call his number at the same time. I quit trying to call him after the seventh time.

It wasn't as if I planned for this to happen but I had really forgotten that I was supposed to meet him this evening. This kind of thing had happened before and it took him forever to forgive me, well weeks but it did felt like forever. I was supposed to bring him meet my parents but he ended having to go by himself because I still had some work at the office. I was 2 hours late and let's just say that he was really angry at me. No he was furious! He won't speak to me for weeks until he finally forgives me.

I sat on the edge of my bed and picked up my phone. This time I tried his house number instead. I got his voice mail. I sighed; I was really hoping that I could talk to him. It would be nice to make up with my boyfriend before I have to go to another country for a whole week. I contemplated what to do. I decided to leave him a message considering the fact that he probably was listening.

"Look Shikamaru I'm sorry I was late or in this case, not showing up at all. I just got caught up with work and it was all last minute. I am really sorry, so please pick up the phone. I know you're listening …… alright I know, you need time to cool down and stuff. I'll be back next week, on Monday and there really is something important I want to talk about. I'll see you then, and Shikamaru, I love you."

I sighed once again and laid myself down on the bed. The taxi hasn't arrived yet. In 2 hours I will be on that plane and it'll be 7 days before I can see Shikamaru again. And I haven't seen him for 4 days because I got a new case and he was busy with finals. No wonder he was angry.

I love that guy and I guess I wasn't being the best boyfriend I could be. I'm always busy with work but he seldom complains. Instead he was always there for me. When I called, he always answer and when I asked him to come to me, he would but what how did I repay him? By forgetting that I was supposed to meet him that's how.

That's it, after this trip to Seoul, I'm going to take a month leave and take Shikamaru on a holiday somewhere where we can be all alone. That sound like a really good plan. When was the last time that I got to spend time with Shikamaru without having work in the way? Well we had gone to my family cabin at the mountains for our first anniversary but that felt like centuries ago.

I nearly dozed off before I felt the vibrations in my left pocket. I picked up the phone hoping that it would be Shikamaru but instead it was a call from my co worker who happens to be my boss's only son, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hello, baby" he said rather cheerfully but I ignored him, he knew how much I hated to be called that even before we broke up 3 years ago. Yes Hyuuga Neji was my ex boyfriend.

"What do you want?" I heard laughter on the other line.

"Don't be like that you used to talk to me with better tone than that, you know when we were still together."

"Yap, before you cheated on me with some other guy, son of a bitch." I just couldn't help myself. I heard some gasping for air and smirked.

"Oh get over yourself; he was 10 times better than you were in bed…"

"What do you want Neji?" I replied cutting him off, at the edge of my patience now. I don't care if he thought I was bad in bed, whatever. At least Shikamaru thought differently.

"Listen Uchiha, the reason you got into my father's law firm was because I'm the one who recommended you or else you'd be nothing. Whatever your trip to Seoul got cancelled, I'm going instead. There's no way I'm going to let you take all the big cases."

Maybe Neji thought that I was going to be upset or something over this but I was sighing with relief over the news.

"Good for you Neji, thank you. I really was reluctant to go because I wanted to spend this weekend with my boyfriend. Thanks to you I got to do just that. Enjoy your trip." I hung up before he could answer. I can imagine him screaming right at this moment. He is such a drama queen, always been.

I was so happy, I couldn't get the grin off my face as I changed from my suit. I grabbed my car key and then I was on the way to Shikamaru's apartment but not before I stopped to buy Shikamaru's favorite food; pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. I know its kinda late but that stuff always cheers him on, well I hope it would this time.

Thank you for reading and again it would be nice if someone review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Troublesome, But I like it**

**Chapter 3A**

Shikamaru's p.o.v

I was still sitting on the couch, wiping the last of my tears or what was left of my dignity. Damn it! Did I just cry on the phone, cry like a girl for Sasuke to hear. God! I felt like screaming on the top of my lung. I felt like throwing some stuff. Jumping off the balcony seems like an option too.

Work, work, work, that's all he thinks about, his works. Maybe he should just date his work or something.

And to think that tomorrow is Saturday. What kind of person works on a Saturday night? Stupid Sasuke and his stupid boss who made him go to work at this moment. And to make matter worse, I can't sleep because of all the coffee I had drunk while waiting for Sasuke but in case you didn't know, he didn't show up and 'ARGH!!' I felt like screaming, again. Just as I was about to do that, the phone rang. I knew its Sasuke so I ignored it. The voicemail played and I heard his voice, full of guilt and he sounded really tired.

Take that! Uchiha Sasuke, I'm not giving up so easily this time.

"_Look Shikamaru I'm sorry I was late or in this case, not showing up at all. I just got caught up with work and it was all last minute. I am really sorry, so please pick up the phone. I know you're listening …… alright I know, you need time to cool down and stuff.. I'll be back next week, on Monday and there really is something important I want to talk about. I'll see you then, and Shikamaru, I love you."_

When the 'I love you' came out. I felt like dying.

Was I just overreacting with the whole thing?

So what if he cares about his work more than he does about me? I'm just the boyfriend, just Shikamaru, a nobody.

Sasuke was and is perfect. He was good at everything and people just gravitated towards him, I'm being one of them. One could tell I was over the moon when he asked me out. I just couldn't believe that somebody like him would have an interest towards me. I'm just Shikamaru after all.

I was grateful for all the time particularly in the morning that I got to wake up to him in my bed. Every time he kisses me (even after two years together), it always felt like my heart was going to fall out from my chest, my hand sweating and I was sure I'm acting just like a girl.

But every time he got so engrossed in his work or something else until he forgotten about me, I felt neglected and it made me sad to the point I felt like my heart is breaking.

Probably I was overly sensitive but this is not who I am. I never care for emotional stuff like this but when I started dating the Uchiha I was turning into someone else, a troublesome someone. I never care about my grades in school but seeing all the achievements that Sasuke had made me work hard so that I could at least feel like I'm good at something so that I could stand at the same level as Sasuke. But he was on a very high level, I couldn't even touch the surface and that made me felt so frustrated sometimes.

I love him while at the same time, I'm intimidated by him. It's a complicated and troublesome feeling. Kiba said that this is love, I believed him because when Sasuke said that he loves me, all those things just disappeared. My insecurities quickly fade away when we made love. He's always on top of me making me felt really secured in his embrace and his kisses. Telling me that I'm amazing and as always, that he loves me.

I remembered all the great stuff that he did for me and reflecting on that now made all of this seems so petty. Sasuke may put his work ahead of me but I love him and that's all that matter.

So I decided that I'm going to forgive him. And even better I'm going to surprise him by going to the airport.

"_Looks like I'm giving up easily this time_."

Was this chapter bad? God I felt it was but I just have to get it out of my system. So sorry if it was so poorly written, I'm just not good with grammar, so…..

Any review,anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Troublesome, But I like it**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke's p.o.v

Hallway to Shikamaru's apartment, it started to rain heavily. I was stuck at some point because of an accident had occurred at the highway, causing massive traffic jam. It was almost 2 in the morning and I was worried that it will be too late for me to bother Shikamaru. He should be sleeping at this moment. He usually sleeps around 10 p.m. I always teased him, saying that he was like an old man for going to bed so early but he always ignored that.

I managed to get out of the traffic jam after 25 minutes. I got at Shikamaru's apartment by 2.15. I rang the bell, the box of pizza in my other hand, the pizza probably already cold. Shikamaru could just heat it using the microwave or maybe I'll take him out to the pizza place tomorrow, that's it if we made up this night err shall I say morning.

I got no answer. I think he was already asleep so I used the key that he gave to me and enter the house. I got in and went straight to Shikamaru's room but it was empty. Shikamaru wasn't home. Gosh do I feel defeated. Where could he be? It wasn't like him to go out at these times. Shikamaru is definitely not an night owl.

Suddenly fear crept inside of me. What if I upset him too much to drive him to go out and do something crazy? He could be quite predictable sometimes. I reached for my hand phone and dialed his number. There was no answer and after a while I heard something quite familiar, in fact I heard Shikamaru's cell phone ringing tone.

He left his cell phone at home.

…

Shikamaru's p.o.v

I don't own a car and I usually ride the bus but I'm desperate so I called for a cab to get me to the airport. The fare was 5 times higher than if I were to take the bus but beggars can't be choosers. It was raining heavily outside and I wondered if Sasuke's flight got delayed. I was hoping so because I didn't even know the details of Sasuke's flight. He might have already gone and I could be on the way to the airport for nothing.

I started to think that maybe I should call him and if he didn't answer that means he was already on the plane.

It was then I realized I had forgotten to bring my cell phone.

Damn it! Now I'm really stuck at the middle. Should I go or should I go back. What if he already took off, what if his flight got delayed. Too many uncertainties, I got only one option.

To go or not to go, should be the question.

"Is there something wrong young man?" I was startled by the cab driver, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um nothing sir." And it was silent again in the cab.

I decided that I'm going to the airport. It's already too late to turn back to point A as I'm already at point C.

Even though it was exactly 2 in the morning when I got there, a hold lot of activities were still going in the busy airport. I looked around the international departure counter and around the airport ground to find Sasuke but I didn't' see any sign of him. I really hoped that he hasn't taken off yet. I was still hoping as I went to find a public phone so I could call him.

There was a line and I went for it to get through.

"Hello, Shikamaru? Is it you?" for some reason, he sounded worried but I was ready to jump at joy thinking that if he was answering the phone, he was still at the airport and I wasn't here for nothing.

"Sasuke, where are you. I'm at the airport…." I tried to explain to him but was quickly cut off.

"You're at the airport! What are you doing there in the middle of the night?!" I was surprised by his outburst. He never raised his voice at me although I know it was unintentional.

"Well I just want to tell you that I'm sorry and I want to see you before you go to Seoul." I said timidly afraid he's gonna yell at me once again.

Instead his voice softened down. "Sweetie, I'm at your apartment, my trip got cancelled."

"What? But I'm already at the airport" I couldn't help the whine from my voice. I felt like a total loser.

"I'll pick you up. Go wait at the café. It's warmer there."

"Okay but don't take so long, I'm really tired and I just wanna go home." I was pretty sure I was pouting but I'm just feeling too loser-ish to care at the moment.

I dragged my feet to the café that Sasuke mentioned, ordered myself a cup of steaming hot chocolate and waited for my boyfriend to come pick me up.

…

Using the number in Shikamaru's cell phone, I had called all the numbers to ask whether they know where Shikamaru is but no one knew. Kiba was worried when I told him that Shikamaru kind of went missing and he offered to help.

I was about to call his parents when I got a call from an unidentified number.

I instantly thought of Shikamaru and it was him and I felt like this huge burden was lifted off my chest.

But it was before he told me that he was at the airport to look for me. I almost knocked my head on the wall because of this strange turns of events.

"I'll pick you up. Go wait at the café. It's warmer there."

"Okay but don't take so long, I'm really tired and I just wanna go home." I could almost see the pout from his voice. I breathed out in relief then before I leave to the airport, I called Kiba to inform him that everything is okay now.

When I arrived at the airport, I went straight to café and there I found my boyfriend sleeping at a corner booth. He had a cup of untouched hot now cold hot chocolate on the table. From what I see, he was freezing.

I went to the table and gently woke him up. He didn't respond the first couple time but then he opened his eyes, all dazed staring at space for a while before acknowledging me.

"Hey, let's go. Or do you want to sit for a little while?" He merely shook his head and took my hand. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him. He seemed to be grateful for that as he quickly put it on then he leaned closer to me as we walked to the parking lot.

We got in the car and he waited until I started the engine and put the heater on before saying

"Sasuke I'm sorry. I feel stupid, is that punishment enough?"

I couldn't help but to smile at that. He apologizes even when he didn't have too. I pulled him closer for a hug. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned his face on my chest.

"Come here, I love you. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Do you forgive me?"

He nodded and lifted his face up and looked at me expectantly. I leaned my face down and give him a sweet long kiss.

We pulled away when we needed the air. He leaned his face once again on my chest and I wrapped my hand around him. We stayed at that position for awhile before I realized that he had fallen asleep.

I smiled at his adorable face. I positioned his seat so he could be lying down, fastened his seatbelt and then started to drive home.

I woke him up once again when we reached my place and then he was sleeping again once he was on the bed. I changed into my pajamas' and went to bed. I slid my arms around Shikamaru;s face and he responded by burying his face sideways on my chest. A sighed of contentment escaped his lip. I kissed his forehead and whispered good morning.

I couldn't help the smile on my face thinking that tomorrow; I'll be waking up to the one I love.

I can't believe that I finished 2 chapters in a row. I just felt like I need to get it out of my system before it haunts me in my sleep tonight. Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Troublesome, But I Like It**

**Chapter 5**

Shikamaru's p.o.v

The morning after started off as a blur, I panicked a little when I realized I wasn't on my bed. Then I realized I was in Sasuke's bedroom and last night incident come pouring in my brain. Talk about troublesome, I decided not to give him any more surprises. Not really my style at all.

I heard breathing next to me and I actually didn't notice that he was lying beside me. He looked so calm and kinda cute in the morning light that I almost had the urge to pinch him in the cheek but instead I got off the bed quietly. Sasuke was a light sleeper, anything would wake him up.

After taking a shower, I raided his vast closet. I have slept in my clothes and then it got wet because I just threw them on the bathroom floor. Sasuke was still sleeping so I decided to prepare breakfast. I prepare two bowls of cereal and some apples. I can't cook and not about to try especially on Sasuke's fancy kitchen.

His house was insane, I mean it was huge to begin with, about 10 times the size of my apartment. It has 3 rooms, each room had its own bathroom and there's one more bathroom for the guests.

While waiting for Sasuke to wake up, I watched some morning show on tv. After 45 minutes, I fall asleep on the couch, on Sasuke's comfortable couch.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

I woke up with an empty space beside me on the bed. I wondered if Shikamaru was still mad at me that he just took off after waking up. I went out from the room and found him asleep on the couch. He was wearing my clothes and damn he looks good in it.

I decided to take a shower and as I passed the dining table I saw that there was two bowls of cereal and slices of apple, obviously prepared by my cute little boyfriend. That somewhat sweet gesture made me smile. I remembered the time he tried to cook scramble egg for me. His little experiment burnt and he was apologizing to me and stuff but I ate it anyway as it was his intention that counts.

He never tried to cook me anything since that day…

Fresh from the shower, I went the living room and Shikamaru was awake.

"Good morning Shikamaru." It appeared that my greeting had startled him from his thoughts. He was all wide eyed for a while before smiling at me.

"Good morning. I've prepared breakfast for you." He said.

"I know. Come lets eat." I took his hand and halfway to the dining table, I pulled him closer and kissed him. He was caught by surprise at a moment but then returned the kiss, at a slower pace than mine.

We broke free of from the kiss. I looked at him and he was blushing and I could practically hear his heartbeat.

"Wow Shikamaru, to think that after 2 years I still have that effect on you. Lucky me."

"Shut up." however he was smiling and then we took our seat to eat breakfast. We ate in silence and it was the kind of comfortable silence that only Shikamaru had. He wasn't too chatty as Neji and I guess that was the reason why I was so attracted to him. Shikamaru understands me without me having to explain to him anything,

"Umm, Sasuke, I'm sorry about last night. It must be really tiring for you to drive to and drive back from the airport." I can see that hint of sadness in his face and he wasn't looking at me but down at his food.

_It wasn't even his fault._

"Why are you apologizing? It's my fault. I'm sorry." He lifted his face and looked at me before nodding his head and then back to staring down at his food.

"So how school?"

"I'm done with final. Next week is holiday." he said slowly.

"Why didn't I know that?" I asked, honestly surprise.

"You never asked ask me Sasuke."

Shikamaru was too quiet this morning. I didn't like it. It looked like something was bothering him.

"Are you okay Shikamaru?" he nodded his head but this was something that needed to be pressed on if not he wouldn't tell me and I would never know.

"No, there is something bothering you. Tell me." he seems hesitant at first before deciding to tell me.

"You said last evening, that there was something important you wanted to tell me but you know what happened last night. What is it Sasuke? Are you breaking up with me?" his face was clouded with sadness when he said that. It was worse for me to have him thought of that.

"What make you think that? No, it was something else."

Then I saw the tears, sliding down his face.

"Really, Sasuke? Are you sure it wasn't that? We haven't talked for weeks before yesterday and we didn't see each other face to face for a month. I don't know what to think anymore." I can see that he was trying hard to keep it together.

True I have been busy that I somehow made him felt neglected enough to think that I want to break up with him. But it wasn't true.

I left my seat and came closer to him. I pulled him up from his seat and hug him. His body was shaking from tears and that made me felt even worse.

"Why would I want to break up with someone that I love so much? I'm sorry Shikamaru. I would never do that again. I just thought that you wouldn't mind but I forgot that everyone have feelings and I sort of been very selfish about it."

"So you're not breaking up with me?" I shook my head and then wipe his wet cheeks with my fingers.

"And as for that something important that I wanted to talk to you about, let me just show you what it is."

…

Shikamaru's p.o.v

Sasuke droved us to some gated penthouse building. I was full of questions but I kept it to myself. He opened the car door for me with a smile on his handsome face. He took my hand and we went to the elevator and he pressed 3.

We arrived at floor 3 to a door just in front of the elevator. Sasuke pulled out a set of key from his pockets and opened the door so we both enter the house/penthouse.

The place was amazing, even more insane than Sasuke's kondo which says a lot. Sasuke's place was already very luxurious to me but this one is like 5 times more luxurious than his place and was like 10 times bigger. That means 20 times bigger than my place. How depressing.

I stood at the hallway that leads to the living room if you walked straight. There was two intersections on each side of the hallway.

"Wow, whose place is this Sasuke? This is amazing." he just smiled at me.

"You like it?" he asked this time I realized this mischievous grin on his face but ignored it. I've been seeing things.

"Who wouldn't?" was my only answer.

"You know what? It could be ours if you say yes."

Now I'm hearing things.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to move in with me. Let's start a life together."

I think I'm going to pass out.

* * *

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 will be posted soon if someone reviews. Ja – ne… (^.^)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Troublesome, But I like it**

**Chapter 6**

Shikamaru's p.o.v

I was speechless.

Did Sasuke just ask me to move in with him?

I wondered if I was hearing things. I mean there is no way that he would even consider it, like living with me. We've only been dating for two years.

So what should I do now?

Ok yes I was happy that he wanted to take our relationship one step further and of course I was flattered that he would go all the way with buying this insanely amazing place. His old condo was good enough but to think that this is the place that he chose to start a life with me really shows me his level of commitment.

But the thing is, I hadn't been honest with him. I lied and told him that my parents knew that I was gay but all this two years we were together, my parents had no idea. Sasuke's parents and mine were like day and night. Sasuke's are very open - minded and modern while my parents, they're really old fashion and I don't think they will be all supportive if I do come out (which I'm planning on). I don't want them to be disappointed in me. I love my parents but I love Sasuke too.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke's soft voice shook me out of my thoughts. I guess I have been spacing out. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. Honestly I don't know what to say. It wasn't long before I started mumbling some random stupid things. Yea I did that a lot when I 'm nervous.

I started talking about the weather, how hot to day was even though it was raining outside and literally 10 degrees inside. Talking about how much my neighbor's cat annoy me cuz it used to jump on me when I was asleep, etc… yup making a total fool of myself. I was embarrassed, for myself.

But Sasuke just smiled, he knew me well. He just pulled me into a hug and kisses me on my cheek and said, "Shikamaru, I don't want to feel pressured into moving in with me. It's okay if you don't want to. I guess you probably are not ready for this type of commitment yet. It's alright".

Oh God, here comes the water work. I am honestly appalled that he would think that but I don't even know what to think. I feel like I have been stabbed on the heart with a knife. It just saddens me that Sasuke think that I wasn't ready to throw myself into this. I think I'm ready but I'm just not sure.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

I heard Shikamaru sniffing and his whole body shook. He was crying. I raised his chin up and his eyes were red. When I tried to look at him in the eyes, he looked away.

"Why are you sad? Did I say something wrong?" Shikamaru shook his head and looked at the ground.

I let out a sigh. The only thing that I dislike about Shikamaru is his tendency to keep everything all bottled up. Sometimes wish I could just shake him up so that he would tell me stuff, at least something so that I know what he is feeling at a particular time.

"Shikamaru, what is it? I wouldn't know if u never told me. I started to wonder that maybe you have this notion that I'm a mind reader or something. I'm not."

He just stared at the ground before deciding to answer me.

"Do you really think that I'm not ready?" he looked up to me with those tear stained eyes and I just automatically soften.

"I don't know. You have to tell me. Are you ready?"

"Sasuke I've been lying. My parents, they have no idea I was gay. I lied about coming out. I'm not ready to tell them yet. There I said it."

More tears poured out of his eye and now I understand. That's why he was so emotional lately. Today I've learned something more about Shikamaru. He's more sensitive than he looked like. I don't mind anyway.

"But do you want to move in with me?" I asked.

He looked at me and nod his head and he smile. God I love his smiles.

He came closer to me and wrapped his arms on my neck and pushed himself closer to me.

"But I think I need more time before telling my parents about us."

"It's alright. Those kinds of thing took time."

I wrapped my arms on his waist and he buried his face on the crook of my neck, breathing on it. I think intentionally and it worked. I was shivering up my spine and it wasn't from the cold weather.

I felt Shikamaru slowly kissing my neck, sucking on it with his hot mouth. I started moaning and that seems to encourage him more as he started to bit on it. My head was spinning from pleasure now.

…

Shikamaru's p.o.v

Sasuke rose up my face and leaned down to kiss me. I sucked on his lower lips none too gently and he responded by deepening the kiss. Our faces literally smashed together. I ran my hand on his hair and grabbed on it, just with enough force as not to hurt him. I pushed my tongues between his lips and he opened them. Our tongues collide with each other and I tasted every single part of that delicious warm mouth. We fought for dominance and I let Sasuke have it cuz I love it when he sucked and licked on it. I moaned in his mouth and felt his erection on my crotch.

Then he moved his wonderful lips to my neck and started nibbling on it. I love it. I arched my back in pleasure when I felt both of our erections being brushed up together. He trailed his lips up to my ears and bit on the earlobe.

"I want you Shikamaru."

He then got down on his knees. Then he lifted up my shirt and proceeds on licking and sucking on my stomach up to my neck. His hand was playing with my left nipple. Stroking on it and then twisting it while sucking on my other nipple. His warm tongue circling the hard nub making me lost in ecstasy.

But something came up to me. I fought very hard to say a word.

"Sas…Sasuke sto…stop,ngh.."

His head instantly shot upward, staring at me with evident lust in his eyes.

"What, what is it Shikamaru?" his voice was hoarse from lust and I felt my crotch burning up but…

"Should we do it here? I mean its finalized yet right? I'm pretty sure they want this place clean and…

Sasuke looked confused for a while before laughing at me.

"What are you talking about? This place is officially ours and nobody can tell us what we can do or can't do."

Ok, embarrassing… I'm pretty sure that two huge tints are making themselves visible on my cheeks. I couldn't look at him so I look away.

Sasuke suddenly stood up and just pulled me to him and then kissing the crap out of me. He bit on my lips and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue roamed its way in. At this point all reservations were kept aside as Sasuke started moaning loudly, turning me on more than before. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me to the master bedroom. I don't know how he manages to do that and whenever I asked he simply said I was quite light actually.

He put me on the bed and never once takes his eyes off me while he stripped down to his nothing. The sight of his toned, muscular body made my groin ached more for him. He was smirking when he saw the slight impatience in my movements but said nothing. He got on the bed and then crawled up on me. He straddled on me making sure that our groin was aligned perfectly in place. He stretched his upper body so that he could reach my face to take me in a very deep passionate kiss. His hands were busy with unzipping my jeans. He broke the kiss and then moved aside to take it off along with my boxer. My erections spring up for him to see.

He pulled me up so that I was sitting. He spread my legs and then dove in to take my erection in his mouth. He licked the tip then circled his tongues to the base. I started losing my mind when he did it. I was moaning loudly and started to rock myself so that I could climax. I felt his right hand on my stomach, his way of telling me to slow down. I stopped all movements and just enjoy his work. His head bop up and down while taking my full length on his mouth. I grabbed on his hair and pulled his face up. I was almost at my climax and I don't want to come before doing the real thing.

He looked up at me, his eyes half lidded and there were some pre-cum around his mouth. God he looks so hot. I just want to lie there and yell "Fuck me Sasuke!" Sasuke put his arm around my neck and we both fell on the bed. Sasuke gave me a brief kiss on the lips before lifting my shirt up. I arched my back so that he could take it off. Once I was naked, I feel the cold air hitting me but it didn't bother me as I was in Sasuke's tight embrace.

"I love you Shikamaru. You have no idea how much I love you." He whispered in my ears. And I believe him. I can feel it.

He moved his attention to both of my nipples. Taking the right one in his mouth and playing with the other with his hands. I couldn't anything but just lay there and receive all the pleasures only Sasuke could give me. I kept on murmuring his name, not caring how desperate I must sounded.

I felt the first fingers being inserted and instantly gasped as I tried to adjust to the pressure of having something in. I gritted my teeth to prevent from shouting.

"I'm gonna put in the second one, ok? God Shikamaru, why are you still so tight?" but there was no dislike in this word or what so ever. And I do take that as a compliment. I wrapped myself tighter around his neck when he inserted the second fingers. He scissor motion the two fingers and that point my head swirled with pleasure and pain all mixed into one.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

"Ngh…suke, just, ahh…put it in. I can't take it anymore."

"Are you sure?"

Shikamaru pulled me in for a kiss and murmured yes between our kisses.

I pulled out my fingers then enter his tight entrance. Shikamaru screamed out in pain and I cringed listening to the sound. I looked down on him and the sight of him panting there under me was the most erotic sight I have ever seen. His eyes were tightly shut and his lips were slightly parted as if inviting me to indulge myself in it.

I leaned down and kissed him while pushing into him harder, this time he started moaning and I pushed faster and harder. He wrapped his legs around my waist and with his arms already around my neck, I use my right hand to support him and the other one on the bed to support the both of us.

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and our moans of pleasure were the only thing audible in the entire place. I felt Shikamaru's nail digging in my back and I can feel the way his body quiver that tell me his climax is reaching soon. I pushed harder and faster and Shikamaru started mumbling my name in several different tone, all laced with lust and then he arched his back into a perfect curve and shoot between our stomachs as he came.

Shikamaru continued to follow my rhythm as I searched for the climax I was looking for. I grabbed on his hair when I felt it coming, my entire body felt like it was on fire and I came, shooting all of me inside of my lover who was at that point clinging on me, both of us breathing hard.

My arms felt limp trying to support the both of us and with that we both collapsed on the bed, me on top of Shikamaru. I felt the rise and fall of Shikamaru's chest beneath me. it was comforting and warm. Sleep was taking over me and before I became further from consciousness I heard a faint murmur that made me glad to be here right at this very moment.

"_I love you too, Sasuke."_

I got a review that said my chapters are too short, you know what? You're right. I will try to write more and try not to be lazy and easily contented. And what do you think of my first lemon. I feel like laughing and crying at the same time. Should I continue with the lemons or should I just stop dreaming? Review please…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. They belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Troublesome, But I Like it**

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke's p.o.v

When I woke up, it was 3 in the afternoon. It was still raining heavily outside with sounds of thunders echoing after one another. Shikamaru was still sleeping, curled up into a ball with the comforter up to his nose. I was still feeling a bit tired from earlier activities. I lay on the bed for a moment before making way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. A shower was out of the questions because I don't have my clothes there – yet.

While I was in the bathroom, washing my face I got a call from my mother. She sounded very happy and bright for such a depressing weather.

"Sasuke how are you doing, sweetie?" she almost sounded as if she is singing.

"I'm fine mum. How are you and dad?" I asked

"Very good, you know why?"

"No"

"Itachi just told us that he is bringing his girlfriend to dinner tonight."

I was surprised and happy.

"Finally" I heard my mother laughing in joy and agreed. My older brother Itachi once claimed that he had no interest in a relationship and will never get marry. That caused my parents to worry because they had hoped for Itachi to give them their first grandchildren and with me being gay, it probably wont happen.

Well it could happen if Shikamaru and I adopt or use a surrogate mother…..

I can't believe I just think of that. I mean we haven't even officially moved in together and I was already thinking of babies and children?

"Sasuke, are you there?" my mother's voice woke me form my thoughts of me and Shikamaru holding our children. I must say it was a beautiful imagination. I almost blushed.

"I'm here mum, sorry. Anything else?" I asked

"No just wanted to tell you that and also to invite you and Shikamaru to dinner tonight."

"That sounds nice but let me ask Shikamaru first incase he had other plans. I'll call you back later."

…

Shikamaru's p.o.v

I like waking up with Sasuke calling my name. While my mum usually screams at me for not waking even after hitting the snooze button for like the fifth time, Sasuke voice would be patient and gentle and I swear it wouldn't take me long to roll of the bed. But with the weather being so bad but nice as I liked to sleep on a rainy day, I pretend not to hear him.

With the bed feeling so soft beneath me and the comforter comfortably around me, sleep had never been so inviting. I drifted back from sleep in no time. In the middle of my hazy sleepy mind, I felt warm body pressed against my back and my forehead planted with wet, soft lips I almost open my eyes but didn't. Sleep wins.

I heard Sasuke chuckled and I think I was smirking but whatever.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru, wake up." he was almost purring in my ears.

"Why?"

"My mother invited us to dinner tonight…" he was startled when I suddenly jolted upward. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and turned to him. Sasuke was looking at me questionably.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? It's all your fault if we're late. What time is it anyway?" I pushed the comforter off me and blushed when I realized that I was still naked. I pretend to be indifferent about it but my heart was thumping excitedly. I was still not used with the idea of Sasuke seeing me in the nude even if we had been together, together, for more than a year now.

"Umm, okay, can you stop staring at me please?" Sasuke took off his eyes from that bottom part of my body and he was smiling.

He stood up from the bed to come closer to me.

"Why? You can't tell me that you're still shy being naked around me?" When he saw that blush on my face he almost rolled over the ground, laughing, well almost but he was laughing anyway.

"My God, you are just the funniest thing."

"What is so funny?" I said, annoyed but mostly just embarrassed. Sasuke pulled me closer to him and gave me bear hug. He still has that laugh in his mouth when he leaned in to kiss me. The laugh died down as the kiss became more passionate. He pushed his tongue between my teeth and opened my mouth eagerly and felt his tongue exploring my mouth. Our tongues were licking at each other and before I realized it I was moaning in his mouth. He stopped kissing me out of a sudden. I gasped involuntary when his hands were on my member, already erect from that kiss.

I was embarrassed. I don't know why. I guess it should be normal but I'm just embarrassed. Sasuke might not have intended to get me hard and I cursed myself for not having more self control.

"I need to shower." I said, tearing myself away from Sasuke. The fact was I need to get rid of this in the bathroom.

As I was about to leave, Sasuke grabbed my arm and turn me to him. His eyes were full of lust and I don't know why.

"I know what you wanted to do in the bathroom. I want to see."

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

The thought never occur to me, seeing how Shikamaru would please himself. But right now, it seems really appealing. I was hot just by thinking of it.

Shikamaru looked a little off guard but then he nodded. I pulled him to the bathroom and closed the door behind us, kind of unnecessary actually because we're all alone. Once inside I pulled him in a kiss. Our tongues collide deliciously against one another.

We ended the kiss, gasping for air. Then I lifted Shikamaru up to the bathroom counter. He pulled me in and kiss me before breaking away. He pointed to the bath tub just opposite to where he was on. Once I was seated he spread his leg, his feet also on the counter.

He began by lightly tracing his finger on the tip, breathing harshly as he forced not to let a moan slipped out. Then he started stroking lightly on his shaft, his whole body shook as the pleasure builds up. He stops for a while to lock eyes with me and then begin pumping up and down on his shaft, this time his movements were fast, his breaths became more of like a gasp and he was moaning.

I was in a trance. There was Shikamaru, his eyes rolled back and head thrown back. He was his shaft up and down and his hips were jerking up and down according to the rhythm he was setting.

"Sasu… ahh…ke..mm" he was moaning my name. The sound of my name coming out from him was so hot. I couldn't even swallow and spits were accumulating in my mouth as Shikamaru continued on, still moaning my name. Shikamaru's movements became more erratic as he searched for orgasm. His pumping was more impatient and then he was screaming my name as he came all over his hands and on the floor.

He swallows the saliva on his mouth, his eyes still cloudy from the climax. His shoulders moved up and down, breathing hard. After a minute or so, he looked at me, wiping his face furiously with his palms.

"I can't believe I just did that." He mumbled.

I swallowed the saliva in my mouth, nodded.

"That was hot!" I just blurted that out. It was.

"S-shut up." He stuttered.

When I decided to stand up, Shikamaru gone all wide eyed at me. There it was poking stupidly must be from the show.

When I noticed it, all I did was laugh while Shikamaru had this nervous expression on his face.

"Must be because you look so hot. I'm gonna leave you alone now." When I was passed him on the counter, he grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he was looking down nervously.

"Shikamaru?"

Before I knew it, Shikamaru was kneeling in front of me, his hands on the zipper of my pants. I was startled, really. I never had him doing that to me as he was shy and all.

"Whoa, slow down, are you sure?" He looked up at me from his position; god it was so fucking hot and it send a lot of images in my head.

He simply nodded his head. I really couldn't say anything else after that. Shikamaru pulled down my pants along with my boxer. I shivered a little when the cold air lands on my hard on. Shikamaru had the looks of full concentration on his face and I almost smile. Shikamaru pulled out his tongues and without hesitation licked on the tip. That got me to gasp and that made him more confident as he took the whole length in his mouth. I cried in pleasure as I felt the warmth of his mouth engulfs me. He begins bopping up and down and I couldn't take it anymore as the pleasure got a hold of my mind. I began moving my hip, jerking into his mouth, forgetting to be careful as not to choke him.

He didn't seem to mind though as he continued to suck on my erection. I couldn't stop the moans coming out of my mouth. I felt sweat drenching my back and my eyes rolled back. I felt the climax coming as my stomach felt like burning. I closed my eyes and started seeing stars as I came, emptying myself in Shikamaru's mouth. He continued bopping up and down to wait for me to ride it out.

I looked down at Shikamaru pulling his mouth out of my now soft member. He looked up at me and swallowed the cum in his mouth. He had some of the sticky substances around his mouth. He stood up and we kissed, tasting each other. We pulled away when air was needed.

"Shikamaru that was the best I have ever had."

"Really? So somebody else had done it to you before?"

I don't know what to tell him. It was Neji after all. I'd rather die than admit that.

"Nah it's alright, of course it was your ex boyfriend. Anyway I want to shower and no you're not welcome."

"Ok I got it. I'm cleaning up the mess."

"Of course." He said with a smile on his face.

Oh yea, now that I remember it, I was supposed to return my mother's call. But I got caught up.

"Yes mum, we're coming" well that sounded really weird.

* * *

Gah!!! Sasuke sounded like a pervert, hahaha… but anyway any reviews are welcomed…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Troublesome, But I Like it

Chapter 8

Shikamaru's p.o.v

I fall asleep on the way to the Uchiha mansion. Once there I was greeted with a peck on the cheek from Sasuke's mum and his father's warm smile. I was happy to meet them. I like his parents. They may be one of wealthiest family in the country and one of the most known noble families, but you never feel intimidated to be in their presence because just like their youngest son, my boyfriend, they are very good people. When Sasuke first told me that his family had wanted to meet me in person, I was freaking out.

Here I am, all 5'7 of me, a plain struggling artist dating Uchiha Sasuke, who was not only one of the richest guys under 26 but coincidentally happens to be a very gorgeous, attractive, sexy lawyer. See where I'm coming at? How could I even compete with that! I really thought I was a hopeless case and that his parents won't like me. Imagine how relieved I felt when his parent did not only welcome with open arms but I was invited to join the family vacation in the summer. I was smiling all week and even being woken up by the neighbor's cat doesn't bother me anymore. In fact it made me wanted to sing and dance with the little guy. Hmm, now that I think of it, maybe that's why the cat stopped visiting my apartment.

I was just about to have my very first glass of wine before one question being asked by Sasuke's dad made me wish the ground would just swallow me up so that I could just hide in it to stop my cheeks from burning up so much.

"Sasuke now that you and Shikamaru are moving in together and been dating for about two years, is there any plan on an engagement?" I felt like my cheeks are going to fall down or shed itself from my face when I heard Sasuke's answer.

"That actually sounds like a really good plan, dad. So what do you think Shikamaru?" Sasuke said, winking his eyes at me. All attention was on me but all I could do was laughed nervously and before thinking I gulped down the entire glass of wine. Maybe I shouldn't do that, because it was first time consuming alcohol. Ah whatever, instead of thinking about the consequences, I need to do something to distract them because the three of them are still looking at me, waiting for my answer. Is Sasuke serious? I don't even know he was thinking that far about us. I can't give my answer – not yet. I haven't even graduated from high school.

"Where's Itachi anyway?" I was praying silently for that to work so that we can start another conversation from there without any mention of engagement or anything of that sort coming out. I was singing a chorus (in my head) when a whole new conversation started from "he's still stuck at traffic" to a discussion about politics which Sasuke and his dad have high interest in.

But I didn't miss the knowing look and playful smirk Sasuke gave me. He knew what I was doing? He knew me so well.

After 45 minutes of light conversation with Sasuke's mum, Mikoto asking me about school and Sasuke's dad asking me about what I intended to do and his interest in seeing my work, one of the help finally announced, that's right announced that Itachi-sama has arrived with his girlfriend. squealed in joy immediately but quickly quiet down as we heard footsteps approaching the room we were in. Seconds later, Sasuke's older brother emerged at the door with a blonde lady, who was almost a foot shorter than him at the doorway leading in. Itachi has a very warm smile on his face as he places his arm around the lady's waist to lead him to the waiting party.

It was then when I got a good look on Itachi's girlfriend that I recognized her. In fact, I knew her well. She was in fact my friend back home. Before realizing it, I called out her name real loud, it was enough to startle the entire people in the room.

"Ino?" She seems as surprised to see me as well.

"Shikamaru?" I saw the family exchanged curious glances with each other.

"We're friends. We've known each other before we could even talk" I quickly explained.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

Ino nodded her head and smiled at us. So she must be from the country where Shikamaru came from. Itachi's girlfriend is about a foot shorter than himself, petite and pretty I must say. She's definitely his type. Itachi likes his women small.

Itachi cleared his throat for our attention.

"Mum, dad, this is Yamanaka Ino, my fiancé" he said much to the delight of my mother who was always concern with Itachi's lack of interest in a relationship. But for me that was a bit of a shock because there had not been a mention on an engagement earlier. Just that Itachi is bringing his girlfriend to dinner. But as long as he's happy, that's all I could say.

After that, we went straight to dinner where we got to know Ino better. She's the same age as Shikamaru but has graduated one year earlier and currently working as a clerk for a bank in Konoha.

I never saw it coming but all of us were more than surprised when Itachi mentioned that Ino was 2 months pregnant and would like to have a wedding as soon as possible. I nearly chocked on my food and my parents were looking at each other in disbelief but later they recovered and started congratulating Itachi and planning on with meeting her parents and what date they think is suitable for a wedding.

I was happy too with the thought of having a niece/nephew. I am going to be an uncle and I love it.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

We left my parent's at 9 and on the way back I got a call from my boss asking me to check on some documents in the office. I was reluctant to do so at the first place because Shikamaru and I had planned to go to a movie but seeing as Shikamaru didn't mind I agreed to go.

"Hey thanks for understanding. I really don't want to but it's important"

"It's okay but you know what, if it didn't take too long we might be able to catch the 11.30 screening" he said.

"Sound like a plan to me" I said as I parked my car on the now empty basement. Well almost as there was one more car in there too. A car I know so well. Neji's black convertible. I wondered what he is doing at the office seeing as he was supposed to be in Seoul for the job I was supposed to have.

"Umm, Sasuke can I go with you? I don't really feel like waiting here all alone" I almost burst out laughing. He is just so adorable.

"You didn't really think that I was gonna leave you all alone, do you?" I saw his face blushed up a bit and he had on a shy smile.

"Maybe" that's all he said. I couldn't help it as I pulled him into a kiss. We stopped for a while to get into the elevator but when we got inside we resumed with the kiss until the elevator door opened.

The lights were on in the office and Neji's office was light up as well but I pretended not to notice the shadows I saw through the glass window of his office. I made my way to my room with Shikamaru behind me as quickly as possible so that I won't bump into the annoying drama queen.

I asked Shikamaru to sit at the couch I had in my room across my table while I go look for the document in my boss's room. It turns out that the document my boss had in mind was actually a file of past years cases and I'm afraid it would took quite a while for me to gather all the information he wanted.

I took the documents to my room and inside I saw Shikamaru lying down on the couch, asleep. I let him be while I went straight into the documents. Once I started it was really easy for me to lose track of time and before I knew it, one hour has passed and I still have a long way to go.

"Are you done yet, Sasuke?" the faint murmur from Shikamaru jolted me out from my work. He was actually standing next to me and I was so consumed in work that I didn't notice that. I turned my chair so that I could face him and pulled him in my lap. He rested his head onto my chest and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Sorry sleepy head, it might took a little more time and I'm afraid we wont be able to make it for the 11.30 screening."

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me." Shikamaru lifted up his face and I leaned down to give him a kiss. The kiss got deeper as I inserted my tongue in and we began tongue wrestling. I heard Shikamaru moaned in the kiss and then I felt his hands in my pants. I let go off the kiss and looked at his face questioningly.

"Well I just thought that we might spent all night here, so why not have some fun." I wondered what changes Shikamaru so suddenly. Was it because of last evening but I'm definitely not complaining.

"Then give me some, fun then." I simply said as Shikamaru got off from my lap and got down on his knees. He unzipped my pants and moved down my boxer, pulling out my erection. He stroked on my length and it got me to moan and I began thrusting my hips into his hands.

"God Shikamaru what had gotten into you tonight?" I asked between my moan.

"I don't know, too much too drink probably." That's all he said as he looked at me unsurely before placing my erection in his hot mouth. I almost fall down from my seat from the intense pleasure I felt with having Shikamaru's tongue circling it around. I raised his face up and pulled him into my lap once more so that I could kiss him.

…

Shikamaru's p.o.v

I let out a moan I wasn't aware I was holding from my throat. Sasuke was licking and nibbling on my neck. I grabbed on his shoulder as hard as I could so that I wouldn't fall off his lap. Sasuke then shifted his attention to my shirt. He lifted it up from me and once he got it completely off me, he started on the hard flesh on my chest.

The both of us were so consumed in the pleasure we were giving each other that we didn't realize somebody has entered the room. We only noticed as the person called out Sasuke's name loudly, probably from the shock of seeing two people, two male about to have sex. I quickly jumped off, yea I jumped, from Sasuke's lap to recover my shirt on the floor and put it on myself.

There was an awkward silence in the room and I only stared at the suddenly interesting ground.

"Is there something I can help you with, Neji?" if I didn't know better, Sasuke voice sounded angry.

"Nothing, just coming by to see hello but I guess you're busy. Well see you later then" that Neji person stormed out of the room and not so gently slammed the door behind him. I wonder what his problem is.

Sasuke shook his head. He smiled at the question in my eyes. I took a seat at the chair across him.

"Well that was embarrassing."

Sasuke only nodded his head before he moved next to me, wrapping his arm on my shoulder.

"That's Neji my ex boyfriend. Don't worry about him."

"That's your ex boyfriend? He's gorgeous." Well he is, I suddenly felt really small, somebody like that used to be Sasuke's boyfriend.

"Well I think you're way gorgeous than he is."

"You're just saying that. Why you broke up with him Sasuke?" I couldn't help it, I was curious.

"He cheated, so I left but whatever I was a long ago. Hey what do you think about the movie? I don't really feel like doing the paperwork anymore."

"Sounds great, let's go then."

…

Neji's p.o.v

I felt like crying as I made my way to my car. I hated the sight of Sasuke making out with another guy; I hated it so much I feel like I could burst out crying at that moment. And the guy he was with is so much younger not to mention he was gorgeous.

I could not let this happen. I need Sasuke in my life. I was stupid for cheating on with him with some other guy whose name I couldn't even remember. I was stupid to think that Sasuke isn't the one for me and to think that I needed somebody more exciting in my life.

I loved Sasuke and I need him.

And I will do anything to get him back.

Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Troublesome, But I Like it

Chapter 9

Shikamaru's p.o.v

Two weeks after that we both moved in to the fabulous penthouse. I was still trying to get use to the fact that we were actually living together and our relationship had progressed to another level, that we were not just a boyfriend but actually a couple. Living together with Sasuke felt like a blessing to me. I had never feel happier to go back home, to go back to someone who loves me and wanted me to be there with him.

When I told Kiba that I'm moving in with Sasuke, he looked at me like I was crazy. He said that I'm only 19 and maybe I shouldn't be making such a huge commitment yet. But to me, it really felt like the right thing to do and maybe I am crazy but hey what's life without taking any risks? And it never felt like commitment to me because every minute I got to spend with Sasuke felt so natural to me. Even though I told Kiba that all the time, he still didn't get it and I could only came to one conclusion; Kiba hadn't found the 'one', yet.

And I certainly have found the one.

I was just waking up on a Sunday morning, feeling really fresh and ready to face the world when I got a phone call from Kiba. I reached for my hand phone lazily on the night stand, while sneaking a glance at the alarm clock and instantly cringed when it showed 11. The spot next to me was empty and I heard the shower running.

"Shikamaru, you are not going to believe this!" Kiba's voice burst before I could even say hello. I wonder what would that, he sounded pretty urgent.

"Good morning to you too Kiba, what is it that I'm not going to believe?" I said without much enthusiasm. He'd probably is talking about some hot guy he met last night.

"You know all the painting you're going to use for the exhibition next week, they're trashed, destroyed!" Ok now I'm definitely interested.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm at school right now, why don't you come here. I don't know what to tell you or how to explain it to you. But from the look of it, I think its arson. Everybody here thinks so too."

I felt as if my heart will explode at any moment. My hands were freezing and my heart was pounding like crazy. I could only managed to say a meek 'ok' before hanging up the phone. I quickly rushed to the bathroom, startling Sasuke who was brushing his teeth. He looked at me curiously but I didn't have the time to think about it as I took off my boxer and jumped under the shower. I didn't care that the water was freezing because I felt numb and I really wanted to cry so bad.

I didn't know if I did put on the soap and rinsed it off but as soon as I felt I had adequate water on my body, I just rushed to the closet totally naked, passing by a very curious Sasuke. He followed me to the closet to see me getting frustrated with myself for not finding anything to wear. As I started to curse and tossing stuff around, I found a pair of long sleeve black shirt handed to me along with a pair of clean cut jeans. I reached for it gratefully and noted that Sasuke was already dressed and I'm actually rummaging his closet.

"I'll clean this mess up later, sorry." I said as I put on the attire that was so graciously handed to me.

"Now would you like to tell me what is going on?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Something happened at school, I think it's really serious."

"What had happened Shikamaru?" he asked.

"I don't really know but can you drive me to school?" Sasuke was looking at me with concern in his eyes but didn't pressed on anything more. Instead he just nodded and he drove me to school.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

I didn't know what to say to Shikamaru as I set my eyes upon a big lump of ashes that used to be Shikamaru's artwork. If it was hard for me to see what had become to his painting, I'm sure it's a hundred times worse for Shikamaru. He just stood there with his mouth opened and next to him is Kiba, looking at him sympathetically. There were other students in the room, all of them graduates from the year, cleaning up their work spaces and collecting their art pieces for the school's graduate exhibition next week. Everyone was murmuring between themselves, most of them were sympathetic.

Everyone here including Shikamaru had been working on their artwork for years (it took Shikamaru two years to get his done), in preparation for the school's graduate exhibition. It was the most important event in the school's calendar where graduates from the last year could display their work and hopefully their body of work is impressive enough to score a scholarship to the University of their Choice.

Shikamaru had been talking about it for months and I also felt excited for him when I saw what he produced. He really got talent and I thought that a scholarship wouldn't be a problem to him because he is just that talented. But now nobody could saw what he had and it got me really angry when Kiba pointed that arson could be the reason behind this. I couldn't imagine why anyone would want to do something this mean to Shikamaru, who had never done anything to anyone.

Shikamaru didn't say anything. He just quietly swept the remains of his painting before dumping it on the trash can. I saw two teachers, both female approaching him and started asking him some questions. I saw him say something a few times but most of it he was only nodding his head. I knew from the looks in his eyes, he was crushed. He was looking at me with eyes that just plead at me to take him away from there. I nodded my understatement and stole him away from the teachers. I saw some of his classmates tried to say something to him but they quickly caught on that they should probably just give him a space. Instead they just smile or nodded their head in encouragement.

Shikamaru could only manage a weak smile. He said goodbye to Kiba before taking my hand and we walked back to the car.

Inside the car was no better, the ride back was quiet. Shikamaru resigned to staring out the window, not answering when I asked him if he would like to stop somewhere to talk or maybe get some breakfast. I decided to let him be and give him some space.

"Everything's gone Sasuke. My future is gone."

We were in the car, waiting for the green light. I turned to the figure beside me and honestly I didn't know what to do. Shikamaru was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something that would make him feel better. I didn't know what to do except to promise him one thing.

"We'll get through this together; I'm going to try to figure out something." Shikamaru nodded his head and returned back to staring out at the window.

Then I was on the phone talking to my father for a solution and after the conversation I had with him, I had come up with some plans.

I went to the living room where Shikamaru was at, sitting on the couch, staring at the coffee table. His eyes red, he's been crying as soon as we got home from the school. He seems oblivious to my presence and didn't really notice when I sat next to him. I pulled him into a hug when I saw tears started rolling out from his eyes.

"Are you alright, Shikamaru?" he nodded and then he let go from me and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to look like such a baby."

"It's totally understandable. You don't have to apologize for anything at all. Listen I have been talking to my father and we had come up with a solution. What would you say to me paying for your university expanses? I mean I can afford it and you don't have to worry about anything at all. You still have your portfolio; there are as good as the paintings and you're grades are good. You don't need the exhibition or the scholarship anyway." He seemed to be considering this as an option and I was really hoping that he would say yes.

"No, I don't really think that it would be such a good idea." And then he was back with looking depressed again.

"Why not? I'm really serious with doing this because I think that you're really talented and it would be such a shame to see it go to waste. Or I can rent you a space so you can start an art gallery, like you always told me."

"I don't want it to look like I'm whoring myself to you Sasuke." I didn't like it when he said that. It made me angry.

"What do you mean Shikamaru? Has someone been saying something to you?" Shikamaru was completely taken aback by the way I said it. I guess he had never saw me sounded so cold before and it's not helping the situation we're in at all.

"Nobody is saying anything Sasuke."

I released a few breaths that I wasn't aware I was holding in. I need to handle this situation like an adult and by not getting angry.

"What made you say something like that? I'm really insulted Shikamaru. I never thought of you that way, that you were…whatever it is you're thinking of."

"I didn't really mean it but other people might see it that way. Besides I never even told my parents about you and there's suddenly this guy sponsoring his education? And the truth was I'm just your boyfriend, nothing special."

"What do you suggest? We get married? That wouldn't seem so weird now isn't it?" Shikamaru's eyes widened before he shook his head.

"That's not what I'm saying, it's just not appropriate."

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"There's no another to way to it but just start all over again."

"But it took you two years at it and the exhibition is next week. That would be close to impossible to do." Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement but his eyes brightened up.

"Sasuke do you really mean it when you said that I'm talented?" I nodded my head

"Then I can do it. What the exhibition needs are not quantity but quality. I just need to produce one painting that would blow everyone's mind. And trust me there's nothing like a short amount of time that would drive me to do my best."

…

Shikamaru's p.o.v

Sasuke still have a little doubt in his eyes every time he saw me working on something on the canvas. It was three days after the incident with my paintings. I knew in my mind that could be behind that. Hyuuga Neji.

Neji had been leaving threatening massages in my phone and once he met me at school. I never told Sasuke any of these because I don't want to worry him. I never thought Neji would actually mean it when he said he's going to destroy everything that I have worked so hard for. He even offered me a lot of money to leave Sasuke but I never cared. Sasuke is mine.

But the big problem is what can I do to produce one painting that can win me the scholarship to the prestigious Konoha's Art University?

In the course of three days I have managed to produce something but nothing seems right to me. All I need is just some inspiration and nothing came. I tried drawing scenery, the clouds, abstract stuff but all fails to fit in with what I was trying to achieve as an artist. In the midst of my 'inspiration searching' mode, the door bell rang and it surprised me to know it was now 7.30 in the evening. Great! Just another day with nothing on my hand.

It was Sasuke, back from work. He looked exhausted but he was smiling at me as he walked in the door. He took of his suit and his ties and then pulled me closer to him and embraces me into a deep hug.

"You smell." Sasuke let out a small laugh. I lied he smell nice, a bit of vanilla and spices. He was wearing the perfume I bought him for his birthday.

"Really? Must be the perfume you gave to me. Have you been working on something yet?"

"No but I'm trying on working on this." I tiptoed so that my mouth could reach his and as soon as my lip touches his, I shivered, not from the cold but from what Sasuke made me feel. It felt so good even though it was only the slight feel of his lip as mine brushes against it. I thought I could die any moment.

Wait! That's it! Inspiration started coming through my head.

I gently push Sasuke away and went back to my working space. Before I knew it my hands were flowing naturally, working on the blank white canvas.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

Shikamaru had been working since I've gone back from work and had decline dinner so I was alone, watching the news. But I feel glad that he had found his so call 'inspiration'.

Something vibrated on the couch and it was Shikamaru's phone. I thought it was a phone call so I picked it up but turned out it was a massage so I accidently opened it by pressing the green button.

'So what are you going to do now? Whore'

It was shocked to see that massage and the unnamed number looked familiar to me. In fact that looked like Neji's number.

What the hell is going on here. Why is Neji messaging Shikamaru?

* * *

Sori for taking so long with this chapter. I got stuck and my brain just wont think. Sori sori… Please review and I promise I'll do better next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Troublesome, But I like it**

**Chapter 10**

**(Neji's side of the story)**

Neji's p.o.v

The club started to get crowded and really suffocating. My head started thumping and I felt like throwing up from all the smoke from the fog machine. Naruto kept urging me to dance with him. Normally I would have but tonight I'm just not in the mood. And all of it because of that whoring man slut Nara Shikamaru.

Thinking of him made me so angry, I felt like punching somebody and when Naruto pulled me up so that I would dance with him, he became the perfect punch ball. I pushed him away from me and he fall on his butt on the floor. Naruto looked really mortified but what's his deal? It's not like anyone would notice as they were either dancing or getting drunk. And he knew better than to push me into doing something that I don't want to. Even if I've been sleeping with him for almost 6 months – wow come to think of it, that's the longest I've been with anyone since Sasuke left me.

No, nope, correction, I dumped Sasuke.

But I knew deep inside it doesn't matter who dumped who, I would never be able to get over him. Because being in this club, surrounded by all these people, made me realize that there's nothing I wouldn't do to have him with me at this moment. I missed him so much; always have even if the first few weeks, I was convinced that I would be better off without him. I was wrong.

It was my fault for thinking that Sasuke's clean lifestyle was boring. I couldn't deal with the fact that my boyfriend doesn't want to party all the time. It was cool for the first few months but after that I couldn't help but hate the feeling that my life with him had became a routine. After that I started going to parties again, going to club until it was 4 in the morning. I felt like I finally had regained all the freedom that I was missing while dating him. The feelings overwhelmed me that I forgot that I had a boyfriend waiting for me in the apartment while I was out flirting with some guys, whose name I don't even remembered now.

I didn't even think twice about sleeping with other guys while Sasuke stayed faithful to me even when the rumors started going around in the campus that I was cheating. He believed me when I said that there were just rumors. I thought I would never get caught; the thrill of having an affair actually excited me.

I told Sasuke to get lost when he walked into me having sex with another guy. He was ready to forgive and forget but I was stupidly arrogant for thinking that there would be another Sasuke out there. I thought that I could do better.

I was wrong, Sasuke was the one for me. It took me until it was too late for me to realize that.

Sasuke seems so in love with him.

The thought made me mad again, I need to let it out so that the pain of thinking about the two of them together was eating me inside. I can't let that defeat me. I can't let some nobody like Nara Shikamaru to defeat me. I can't be weak, I would not allow myself to be weak.

"Hey, what's that all about? If you didn't want to, just say so, you don't have to push me." I ignored my 'boyfriend' while gulping down the second glass of beer. I could almost see the hurt in his eyes but I don't know why I chose not to care even though a part of me hated seeing the beautiful blue eyes sad.

I shook that thought out of my head. I'm not gonna care about his feelings. He's just a temporary substitute until I have Sasuke back in my arms. Besides with his looks and his status as the towns newest 'it' male model, he could get anyone he wants. I'm sure he's only doing this for fun. The thrill of dating an older guy, I guess that's the only thing he's looking for.

We're just using each other until we finally have what we want.

"Fine, if you're just gonna ignore me like that, I might as well just go home and get an early night sleep. I have a photo shoot in the afternoon anyway. I just thought that you would at least try to look happy being with me here tonight but whatever."

He gave me a kiss on both cheeks and then turned to leave but before pausing to look at me. He opened his mouth before shaking his head as if he's trying to say something to me but then decided against it.

He gave me one final look and then to leave, without saying anything after all.

I don't know why seeing him walking away makes me felt kind of lonely. Without even realizing it, I called out his name.

I don't know why but I couldn't go home without him tonight.

…

Naruto's p.o.v

I didn't care of the cold air hitting against my cold naked skin. Feeling Neji's hot, ecstasy filled breath made me shiver in lust. I was crazy of the way his wet tongue licked every single part of my body as if I was a delicious dessert he just couldn't get enough of. Neji's long silky hair tickles my body in such an erotic ways as it brushed against my sides, I couldn't help but moan out loud. I tighten my hold around Neji's neck as he wrapped my legs around his waist and support my whole weight with one arm under my back while the other one on the bed.

He started attacking my neck, licking and sucking on my spot until I was breathless, I thought I would die. Since Neji was always quiet during foreplay, the only sound breaking the silence of my apartment was mine only. I could feel Neji's teeth biting a trail up my jaw to the sides of my lips. I gasped by the sensation it gave me and Neji took this chance to fully insert his tongue in my mouth. I wasn't fighting for dominance; I wanted him to take me down with his kiss. Neji explored my mouth as if we've never done this before and I was melting as if this was my first time. I grabbed on his hair this time as I wanted the kiss to be deeper. As air became such a need, we both broke apart from each other, a trail of saliva still connecting the two of us.

Neji collapsed on top of me on the bed. And we haven't even started.

But for me there's no need for it to be further. This was just enough, just enough for me to keep this memory inside of me so I'll always remember what it's like to be with the one you love. I heard Neji's labor breathing on my ears, he sounded so beautiful I was afraid to breathe because I was afraid mine would overshadows his.

I wished time would stop and we could lie like this for eternity.

It really hurts when he suddenly got up and quickly put on his clothes.

"Neji what are you doing?" I was on the edge of breaking out now. I felt the tears pooled up in my eyes but he acted as if it was nothing.

"I just lost my mood." he simply said. I wrapped my naked self with the blanket, feeling so dirty all of a sudden.

…

Neji's p.o.v

"Why? Why Neji? Why do you hurt me on purpose?" he looked at me with tears rolling down on his eyes. I was really confused. What was his problem anyway? Why is he so sad? This is just a game. I thought we had it clear from the beginning.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?"

"You really do think that I'm just this disposable person that you can use whenever the fuck you wanted to, don't you?" the way he said it burned through my heart because he sounded really sad.

"We had it clear from the beginning; I don't want any attachment with you. Now this was your own fault for getting carried away with our game."

"I'm in love with you, fucker!"

I was shocked and really speechless. It was really a long time ago when somebody had ever said that he loved me and the person was Sasuke.

There won't be any room for anyone but Sasuke in my heart.

I acted the way I only knew how.

"But I don't okay. Just get over with the feeling or I'm done with playing your boyfriend."

Naruto looked at me with disbelief. His sad face turned angry.

"You think that I'm only with you because of your reputation? Fuck you Neji! I don't give a shit about your reputation. You're an ass but I still hold on to you because I thought maybe someday you'll change and realize that I'll accept you no matter who you are."

I wanted to believe him but my heart just wouldn't let me.

"Sounds like a well rehearsed script to me."

"At least I'm not the one living in denial. I know why you wanted to walk away Neji. It's because you can't admit to yourself that you are starting to love me more than you love Uchiha Sasuke."

"How did you know that name?"

"I took the liberty of checking myself. If I'm not mistaken he's living with someone at this moment isn't he?" remembering that made my anger boiled, I wanted to just punch someone. I really do not want to do that to Naruto.

"Tell me Neji, is it true that when he was ready to forgive you for cheating but you turned him down? You must really regret that don't you? And now it's just too late because he had found someone else, isn't it?"

…

Naruto's p.o.v

The single punch was nothing but the hurt I saw in his eyes from the words I chose to say to him were the one that really hurt. I was crying not because from the pain of my left jaw but because the man I love was hurt emotionally because of me.

He was in a dazed for a moment before realizing what he had done. I could only stare at him. Blood were oozing from my nose and I tasted the coppery flavor of blood in my mouth, making me dizzy.

Neji took one look at me before disappearing through the bedroom door, I heard the faint slam of the entrance door.

I picked myself up to the bed, covered myself with the comforter. Telling myself not to worry – I'm not going to lose him.

Since its taking way too long since I updated a new chapter, I'm gonna make it up to you guys by updating two chapters!

So let's proceed to next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Troublesome, But I like it**

**Chapter 11**

Shikamaru's p.o.v

I was out of my own little world after I completed the painting that was inspired by Sasuke. It took me less than 3 hours to do so because this time I had a clear vision of how I wanted it to look like. After that my plan was to have a shower and maybe after getting some dinner, a long hot make out session with my boyfriend. That thought made me blush as I went to the master bedroom bath.

What I was not expecting was Sasuke sitting on the bed, looking at me angry for some reason. I gulped in instinct. I was always afraid when Sasuke is upset with me. I tried to look indifferent, as if I didn't realize that he could be mad and tried to make my way to the bathroom without making any eye contact with him.

"Shikamaru, I need to talk to you." His voice was not harsh but there's definitely some kind of command in them.

"Can I go shower first." I don't feel like facing him when I was all sweaty like this.

"I need to talk to you, now." the authority that was in his voice made me now he meant something serious and I was wondering what have I done wrong. Slowly I made my way next to him on the bed.

Before I could even sit, my phone was being shoved to me and it might have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for my quick reflex. I looked at him, very confused and slightly scared.

"Would you like to explain that to me?" he said, refusing to look at me.

"Explain what?" Sasuke took the phone off my hand and then pointed at some text message. I looked at the screen, my eyes widened when I saw the number and without even reading it, I knew it contained some harsh words laced with bad nasty words. I let out a long sigh and sat next to him, I didn't really know what to say.

Sasuke's voice broke the silence.

"How long has this been going? And why didn't you tell me?" he was looking at me now, his eyes looked straight at me that I just have the urge to look away completely. The floor was the best way to look and I just stared at the ground.

"Because I didn't really think it was that big of a deal." I heard Sasuke growled and I looked up at him to find him taking a deep breath. I could see the veins popping on his temple.

"But it has turned into a big deal now, isn't it? If I remembered correctly, they said it was arson behind the incident with your paintings. And I just found out that Neji has been threatening you. What a coincidence then." He said.

"I just don't want to bother you with something so petty like that. And I don't know why you're so upset, it's not like this is your business…" okay I did not meant it to sound that way. I saw Sasuke eyes turned sad and I bit my tongue.

"This is my business Shikamaru. You should have told me about this. I know how Neji could get. He means everything that he said Shikamaru, and he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants." Sasuke was on the borderline of yelling at me.

I never realized that he could be this angry.

"Why are you so angry? I said my voice timid. I hate this atmosphere we're in right now.

"It's this situation I'm angry at. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's none of your business Sasuke, its mine alone to deal with. I don't want to keep running to you as soon as something is wrong with my life."

Sasuke looked really taken aback when I said that. He wanted to say something but then he didn't. He went to the closet and then pulled out his jacket. I just stared at his every action, confused on why he would need a jacket. I soon found out the answer when Sasuke grabbed his car keys and wallet and soon there was the sound of doors slammed.

I just sat at where I was, my mind's too numb to think of anything except for the fact that Sasuke just walked out on me.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

I really need to clear my mind but I knew walking away without saying anything to Shikamaru might not be the smartest thing to do. I wasn't angry at him but at what he was going through because of me. How dare Neji do that to him? He just crossed the line and I'm not going to let him get away with it.

…

Shikamaru's p.o.v

I never got my shower that night. I fall asleep in my hopes not to cry. I was awake around 3 in the morning. My heart was thumping under my chest as the room was dark and I was almost afraid to look at the other side of the bed because Sasuke might not be there. My heart might crush.

But then I noticed a pale hand around my waist and I turned my face around to find Sasuke asleep and my back was facing him. His face was on the crook of my neck and he held me tightly to him.

Tears pooled in my eyes and before I could stop it, they trickled down my face. I tried not to sob because I wanted to stay quiet to not interrupt Sasuke's sleep. Slowly I turned my whole body around so I was lying on my side and facing him with his arm still around my waist. I caressed his right cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. I felt Sasuke stirred but did not open his eyes. I put my body closer to Sasuke and let sleep overtakes my mind.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

When I opened my eyes the first thing I realized was Shikamaru was curling up to me and the fact that it was raining. The clock showed 8 and it was a Sunday morning. Since I was up early I decided to make breakfast after getting a shower. I made pancakes and coffee.

While waiting for Shikamaru, I read the Sunday paper.

About an hour later, Shikamaru was freshly dressed and he looked surprised to see me in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said trying to set off the pretty gloomy atmosphere that was surrounding us.

"Hey." he said meekly. Then the both of us took our seat at the dining table. We ate our breakfast without saying anything. But I just could not let this go.

"Shikamaru, I'm really sorry for the way I behave last night. I should have handled that with some maturity. What was the point of me being the older one if I was acting like that?"

Shikamaru puts down his fork and moved next to me as we were seating across each other.

"I'm sorry too. But Sasuke promised me that you will never left me without saying anything again. You can say that you hate me before leaving or something but do not, not say anything."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him right after he said that. He gripped the front of my shirts as we deepened the kiss. I tasted the honey on his mouth and he moaned when I inserted my tongue inside his mouth. We french kissed until we needed air and broke away from each other, breathing hard. We just stared at each other before Shikamaru leaned closer to me and kiss me. Between our kissed we managed to make our way to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, I pushed him down on the bed and I took of my shirt and he was doing the same but lying on the bed while I was still standing on the side of the bed. I captured his lips once more while at the same time taking off his jeans, leaving him in his boxer. Shikamaru let go off the kiss to unzip my jeans as well. He pulled down my jean along with my boxer to my knees, unable to take it off completely because I was straddling him. I whispered to his ear to take his boxer off and he did. I moved my attention to his neck and I felt him shudder as my tongue licked his spot. I attacked that spot, biting on it and sucking on it. Shikamaru started moaning at the feeling I was giving him and I was more turned on than ever.

"Sasuke I can't take this anymore, just do it, please." Shikamaru moaned.

I carefully put my member inside of him and I heard Shikamaru groaned from not being prepared. I stopped my movement so he could adjust to the invasion and after a few seconds his breathing became more even. Then I started pushing in and pulling out of him. His voice turned into a moan and I myself was moaning as the release I was looking for coming closer. His walls tightened on my member and I was seeing star. Shikamaru was looking so beautiful underneath me with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, inviting me to kiss him. I crashed my lips on him while still pounding on him. Shikamaru moaned my name in our kiss as he came and that sent me over the edge and I came after him, pulling out of the kiss and crying out his name.

…

Shikamaru's p.o.v

Sasuke was still on top of me, brushing my hair. His face was on my neck.

"That was, wow." I managed to say.

"It was." And it really was.

"Sasuke I thought I was dreaming about you sleeping next to me last night because you weren't next to me when I woke up this morning. And this convinced me that I'm not dreaming."

I heard Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry there's no way this could be a dream. Shikamaru last night I was thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"The only thing that could stop Neji and I've been thinking about this for quite sometimes now. And actually I was thinking of doing this after you got your place in the university but I don't think I could wait any longer."

I waited for what it was he wanted to say nervously.

"Marry me."

There you go. Hope you guys like it. Once again really sorry for making you wait for so long. Review please.

Oh ya, can someone tell me if there is any good SasuShika story somewhere. I realized that there is not much of this awesome pairing. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Troublesome, but I like it.**

**Chapter 12**

Shikamaru's p.o.v

"Marry me,Shikamaru."

Wow!Double wow!. Somebody pinched me.

Sasuke just asked me to marry him.

I can't believe this.

Here I though I was just gonna fall asleep and the next day I will wake up next to the most amazing person in this world who is currently asking me to marry him. If I were a girl, I would start singing Taylor Swift's 'mine'. My heart was thumping in my chest so fast that I swear I'm going to have a heart attack.

"Well are you gonna say something? Or are you just going to stare at me for the rest of the day?" Sasuke smiled and capture my lips in a sweet kiss. I felt heat radiating from my cheeks and my eyes welled up. I kissed back hard, I know in my mind what I wanted to say but also there's something holding me back from saying yes.

My parents.

They never knew I was in a relationship. Let alone in a relationship with a man, a man who just proposed to their son - Their one and only child.

I let go off Sasuke's mouth. I took a deep breath, some tears escaping my eyes. I felt a strange mixture of happiness, fear and nervousness.

"Shikamaru, are you okay? Hey, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I know it felt a little bit rush but I just got to take that out of my system. I love you so much. But if you're not ready or you don't want to, just tell me."

But still I do not know what to tell him. I want to Sasuke.

But….

"Look it doesn't have to be anytime soon but I just want something that's stronger between us."

I looked at Sasuke and there's no doubt in my mind that he was really sincere and this is for real.

I threw my arms around Sasuke and buried my face on the crook of his neck. Sasuke hugged me back tightly.

"Oh Sasuke, I don't know. I don't know what to do. Sasuke I love you, I love you so much, but I just don't know what to do."

"Take your time, baby. I don't want to rush you." Sasuke said while rubbing my naked back, soothing me, comforting me.

"No it's not that. It's just; my parents don't know anything about me being gay. It's them I'm not sure about and…"

Sasuke stopped me and cupped my face and looked at me straight in the eyes. I gulped a little seeing his face so serious.

"What about us? How sure are you about us?"

This one I have no problem in answering.

"I love you. I'm sure, no; I believe that you're going to make me happy for the rest of my life and with that alone, yes Sasuke, of course I'll marry you…"

Again before I finished my sentence, Sasuke cut me off again but this time it was with his burning kiss, so passionate that I thought I was going to drown, not from the lack of air but from the love I felt pouring out from the kiss.

But I have to make myself clear. So I pulled myself out of the kiss, breathing hard just like Sasuke.

"But if I tell my parents about being in a relationship with a man and they can't accept that, I won't know what to do Sasuke. I love you Sasuke but I love my parents too."

I hold my breath, waiting for his answer, I'm afraid of offending him but it was something that I just need to make clear.

Instead, Sasuke just smiled at me.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

He really is so sweet. I couldn't help but smile fondly at him. I would never dream of making Shikamaru choosing between me and his parents. But I wouldn't dream of losing him either. Now I'm starting to regret asking him to marry me. He's right; his parents should have an idea about us. To his parents, I do not exist. How could I be so reckless? How could I speak without thinking?

I'm a lawyer, for God's sake.

I was so blinded by my feeling for him, so happy that he loves me too that I forgot to take measures in my action.

But the one thing I got out of this was I finally knew what Shikamaru really thought of our relationship. I was really happy because of that.

I saw his clouded face and the regret came back. I should have waited.

"Oh God, I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't just dumped this on you. I'm so sorry. I didn't think about all that when I said it. I'm sorry for being so selfish." Shikamaru looked up at me and I just lost it when the realization hits me once again.

I got me really thinking about the possibility of his parents not accepting this relationship. Shikamaru could walk away from my life, just like that. I can still remember the time Neji left me. But that couldn't compare to what will happen o me if Shikamaru were to leave me.

I will die.

…

Shikamaru's p.o.v

Sasuke seemed to be lost in thought while I seem to lose all abilities to make my brain function. Suddenly he grabbed into a tight hug and my brain finally registers something in my head. It felt so good to be in his arms.

"I don't want to lose you Shikamaru. We will see your parents together and I will ask their blessing to date you. That's what I should have done from the first place. I'm sorry, baby."

Hearing Sasuke apologizing makes me sad. It was my fault. I kept on postponing telling them. I'm such a coward.

"Stop saying sorry, it was my fault. I should have told them when I had the chance."

I heard him starting to protest but I stop him before he could say anything else. I don't want to hear anything. I just want Sasuke.

"Just love me Sasuke. I don't want to think of anything right now. Please make love to me."

Sasuke looked at me, his eyes uncertain but I just leaned in to his mouth, touching him anywhere my hands can get me, not wanting to hear anything but to have Sasuke inside me, loving me.

Sasuke pushed me gently on the bed, his lips never leaving me. He pushed his tongue in and I opened my mouth willingly. Sighing contently as I felt the warmth of his mouth in my own. It felt so good to have him explore my mouth, his tongue stroking every part of my mouth, harder on my sweet spot making me moan, my eyes rolled at the back of my head and sending vibrations through my entire body.

We pulled apart when we needed the air. My face felt like it was on fire. Sasuke's face was equally flushed. He leaned down again and we kissed briefly before he turned his attention to my neck, sucking and biting on my special spot, the place he knew I love. My back arched as he lapped on the said spot. My groin area trembled with anticipation. I couldn't wait anymore.

"Sasuke, please…now..."

Hearing my request, he moved his mouth, leaving trail of kisses down and stopping on my navel. He dipped his tongue in and I was so shocked by the pleasure it gave me, my back arched on its own. I moaned his name over and over. He liked it harder and I almost came just from that but then he stop.

I closed my eyes when I felt the first two fingers going in. He made scissoring movements, rushing to ready me. I couldn't stop calling out his name. How is it possible to feel this good? After the third fingers came in, it was then replaced by a larger intrusion. Sasuke pushed himself in slowly until he was completely buried inside of me.

God, it was so good.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

I loved the way Shikamaru called out my name. I pushed in slowly at first but after a few times, I just lost it. I started pounding in to my lover faster and even faster when I saw his hand gripping the sheets tightly. It was so erotic and with the way his eyes close tightly and the way his lips parted, moaning out my name, it was so beautiful.

I changed my angle to look for his spot and when I found it, his moan became more erratic. He leaned up so he was on my lap now. His legs were wrapped around my waist making me buried deeper in him. He had his hand around my neck and his face buried on my shoulder.

"Oh Sasuke, oh …" he moaned louder and I felt his climax coming and when it did, his shout was muffled as he bit on my shoulder. I continued pushing myself in him and just a seconds later my own climax takes over and I spill myself inside of him. My head felt like I was going to burst from pleasure.

We both felt on the bed, me on top of Shikamaru, still buried inside of him, trying to remember how to breathe. Then we just stay like that for a few minutes before Shikamaru opened his mouth.

"I have a complicated relationship with my dad. He was the chief police at Konoha and he just assumed that I'm going to follow his footstep. He was so mad when I decided to accept the scholarship and attended my school. He never understands why I was so into art. We haven't spoken to each other since the day I moved here. Even when I go back for holidays, we never spoke to each other. My dad hated gays. He's going to make me choose just like he did before coming here. He said that if I choose to go to art school, I'm dead to him and I really am dead to him." I heard the sadness in his voice so I hug him tighter.

"I'm sorry about that."

He didn't respond to that instead he continued on.

"But my mum is totally supportive and I love her so much. I don't think she will have any problem with our relationship."

I moved and pulled myself out of Shikamaru. He moaned softly when I did it. I cringed, afraid that I was hurting him with my move. He sensed that and just nodded with a soft smile on his face. He pointed on the comforter that was crinkled up on the edge of the bed. I pulled the comforter so that it covered the both of us.

Then he just lay there, staring at the ceiling. I didn't know what to do, what to say so I just let him.

"Sasuke, if I choose you over my parent, does that makes me a bad person?" he suddenly asked.

But all I could say was, "I don't know, baby."

"This is so messed up, even if I wanted to do that, I just couldn't because I love them too. I'm just afraid that I might kill myself if I can't have both sides."

My heart stops when he said that. I grabbed his hand and made him look at me.

"Don't you ever say that again. You are not going to kill yourself because of me. Whatever is going to happen, we'll deal with it together. We'll find a solution, got it. Shikamaru, do you hear me?" I almost shouted when I saw the blank look in his eyes. He burst into tears and threw himself to me, crying his sorrow in my embrace.

"I love you Sasuke."

I love you too, baby."

And I stay true to my word. We will get through this together.

Hi there, sorry for taking so long to update this story. You must have thought that this fic is dead but nope I just couldn't let go from the allure that is SasuShika – the best pairing ever! Please review and again sorry for taking so long to update this.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Troublesome, but I Like It

Chapter 13

Shikamaru's p.o.v

A week has passed and I found myself doing the troublesome task of packing. I'm packing because tomorrow I will be going back home to my parents, to tell them the truth about my self and about Sasuke. I packed just the essential as I'm only planning on spending three to five days there.

"Finished packing?" I heard a voice behind me and it was Sasuke.

"Yup, all done."

"Come here."

Sasuke pulled me into a hug. Holding me tightly and he kissed my right cheek.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Don't take too long, k?

I chuckled and nod my head.

"And have you received any message from Neji? I still could not believe he would do that to you. I'm going to set the record straight with him tomorrow at the office."

"You're not gonna like fight him, are you? Please don't do that. It's not worth it." I pleaded.

"For you it's worth it." Sasuke said.

"And I'm telling you its not. So don't. You don't have to stoop at his level."

"I guess its not but I just want to tell him to back off. I don't like somebody treating you like that. Now do I have your permission to do just that?"

I laughed and Sasuke has a puzzled look on his handsome face.

"Geez, you made it sounded like I wear the pant in this relationship."

"So are you saying that I actually wear the pant in this relationship? Sasuke asked, but he was laughing so I know he's only joking.

"Yes sir, you do. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Sasuke looked t my face with a smile and then he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ears.

"I don't really know about that but I would love to take off your pants and make love to you right now."

I gasped when Sasuke bit my earlobe, his hot breath tickling my ear, sending my heart into excitement.

I could only answered with a simple nod as he pulled me into the bedroom.

…

Sasuke's p.o.v

"I'm going to miss you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." I hugged Shikamaru tighter and did not let go until we heard somebody clearing his throat behind us at where we were standing, which is at the main door of our apartment.

Kiba was smirking while Shikamaru was blushing. Kiba will be sending Shikamaru to the train station. I was unable to send Shikamaru there as I have a very important meeting this morning and it's making me crazy with guilt.

"Ok I guess I should make a move."

"I guess you should." I couldn't stand it anymore so I pulled Shikamaru and kiss him in front of Kiba whose mouth was opened wide at the sight of the pulic display of affection.

Shikamaru, however shy he was, kissed me back with as much intensity.

But its time to part, Shikamaru have a train to catch and I have a meeting to attend.

The three of us walked to Kiba's car and then I was left alone at the basement car park as Kiba's car disappeared from my line of sight. I walked heavily to my car and drove to the office in silence.

It took me about 45 minutes until I was at the basement of the office. I parked my car and checked my watch. I still have about 15 minutes before the meeting starts. I'm thinking of calling Shikamaru and have a little coffee at the cafeteria.

Somebody was screaming for me to hold the elevator and I did only to wish I didn't because it was Hyuuga Neji, the one person I do not want to see, especially after what he did.

He seems surprised to see me too and tried to say something but decided not to as a co worker join us.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you." I was pulled into the Hyuuga's office before I could say no. I decided not to make a scene so I just followed him.

Neji closed the door behind him and launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around me and he suddenly broke down.

"Sasuke I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I can't live without you. Please take me back. I promise I never cheat on you again, please."

I stood there, don't know how to react. I never saw Neji broke down like this before. He was too proud, too arrogant to do something like this.

I remembered when we broken up because he cheated, I had hoped that he would do something like this, beg me to take him back. I had no doubt in my mind that if he had done this at that time, I would take him back. I was that much in love with him.

But now it's just too late. I'm in love with Shikamaru and I love him more than I ever love Neji.

"No Neji, I can't. You know that." I pushed him none too gently off me.

"No, you said that you will always love me no matter what. You beg me to not leave you that time. So please, I'm sorry. I was stupid."

"No Neji, I have somebody in my life now. Somebody I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Neji's face turned into disgust before he started screaming "You're not taking about that Nara slut are you? He does not belong with you. He does not belong to our society. He's just a useless village boy. When are you going to realize that?"

I'm trying to talk with as much patient as I could because I too felt like screaming at him.

"I did realize something Neji; I realized how much I love him that I asked him to marry me."

Neji eyes turned wide at that and he shakes his head erratically.

"No you can't do that. You can't. Not with that gold digger. That disgusting human being."

"Hey! That's my fiancée you're talking about. Watch your mouth or I swear I'll pull it off your face." I spat back, unable to hold my anger anymore.

"I know what you did to him Neji, I know everything. If you ever hurt him again, I will hurt you back.

That made him became more erratic and he started pacing around the room.

"You said that you love me. You said you will forgive me and here I am. We can start over and be happy just like before.

"It's too late Neji. I have started over, with someone else."

"What's so special about him, because he's younger? Because the last time I checked he had nothing to offer except…"

Without a warning, he groped me at the crotch and forced his lips on me.

I was in rage and I just punched him straight in the face. My action finally registered in my brain when I saw Neji holding his jaw, looking at me with wide eyes but he still manage to say something about Shikamaru that make me angry.

"He's better at fucking, isn't it? That's why…"

I didn't let him finish. I grabbed his collar and calmly said,

"No Neji, it's because I love him so much more than I ever love you."

I slammed the door behind me and thank god that nobody was there because all that screaming would have been heard our collegue.

I make my way to the office and slumped into my sit. I tried not to think about anything because my head will explode if I do. I felt vibration in my left pocket. It was my phone and there's a message from Shikamaru.

_I'm in the train and it's taking off. See you soon. Take care and oh, don't forget to eat. 3 U._

All the anger I had melted down and I replied back in an instant,

_I see, well take care. I will try not to forget to eat. I love you too. See you soon baby._

…

Shikamaru's p.o.v

_I see, well take care. I will try not to forget to eat. I love you too. See you soon baby._

I smiled at the message from Sasuke and without realizing, kiss the screen of the phone and placing it close to my heart. Thank God, I was alone as Sasuke had booked me a first class ticket which entitled me to have my own "room" which by the way is equipped with a single size bed and a bathroom. I was very grateful for that as the journey will take about 15 hours.

I took out my sketching book, directing my eyes to the view that was presented to me. The train has left the city part and now all I can see was the nature. But it was all to distract me from my thought.

There is so much to worry about. First, my parents reaction – whether the will accept me or will they not and there's the scholarship to worry about. The school art exhibition has turned out well in my opinion. The scout seems impressed. But that's just my opinion though. The other students had more pieces to show while I try to win the scholarship with only 4 pieces.

If only Hyuuga Neji didn't do what he did. At least if I did not get the scholarship, I would be just satisfied knowing that I have put all of my efforts in it. But since he did that, I would always be wondering about what could have been if I have competed with all of my pieces like I was supposed to.

But I guess there's a reason behind everything and maybe it was supposed to be like this.

I was lost in my sketching for a while before somebody knocked on the door, I slide the door that's separating me from the other first class passenger to find a guy dressed like a waiter pushing a cart full with food.

"Yes?" I don't remember ordering any food.

"Good morning, Sir. Here's the food you order along with your ticket."

He set the food properly and before leaving informed me that lunch will be served at 1 p.m sharp.

I took a bite of my pancake, tasting the sweetness of the butter along with the salty taste of my tears that I swallowed in my throat to stop it from falling out.

I'm so in love with Sasuke.

* * *

Phew… chapter 13 done. I'll try to put up chapter 14 as soon as possible.

P/s: Sorry about the ooc-ness on Shikamaru's part because that is how I like him as – a crybaby ; -)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of the characters in this fic. They belong to Masashi Kishimito.

* * *

**Troublesome, But I Like It**

**Chapter 14**

**(Neji's side of the story)**

**Neji's p.o.v**

I felt like screaming, felt like locking the door to my office, to lock myself and Sasuke so that he could see how miserable I am without him. Perhaps he would realize that he still love me all along but were just distracted with that Nara Shikamaru. I mean how he could just forget of how much he had loved me before; even I knew how much he loved me then.

But I was at the office so I just let Sasuke go, not wanting to make a scene as the other staff would be pouring in soon. I sat on my chair, taking a deep breathe. Asking myself 'what the hell is happening to you Neji?'

Of course I knew all along just what was wrong. Its Sasuke. He kept on slipping away from me, each day, every minute. There is no room for me in his life perhaps I should just start waving a white flag, bow down in defeat. But there's this really stubborn part of me that refused that and it was that part that I'm desperately holding onto, blindly convincing a more realistic part of myself that if I don't hold on to it, I would never find happiness and will be alone for the rest of my life.

I hated being alone but not as much as I was afraid to be alone. My mother died when I was very young. My father kept himself buried with his work as an escape to deal with that fact. They had been in love from they were just teenagers until she died. As a child, I would do everything to get him to give me some attention, just something as a reminder to myself that he still remembers me as his child.

I knew he was trying but I reminded him so much of my mother that he couldn't deal with me because it would make him sad. So he tried other way to make not felt neglected by spoiling me with money and get me everything that I wanted.

I always knew the thought behind the things that he gave me but it only made me felt more alone. I dated a lot of guys just for the sake of fulfilling the void in my heart but soon they would leave me because I could never be with just one person. As long as they gave me some attention, make me feel special, I'm theirs, at least for a while.

But with Sasuke it was different, I knew it but still I couldn't get out of my old habit. I made a lot of excuse to myself for cheating on him.

I grabbed my stuff and left the office and left a massage to my assistant that I won't be at the office for the day. I got into the car, wondering where I should go and Naruto's face appeared in my mind so I started the car and headed to his apartment.

…

**Naruto's p.o.v**

I got a call from my manager, saying that I was offered a deal with a very huge cosmetic company. They wanted me to be the face of a new man skin care line and they would be paying me a lot of money.

"We would be shooting the commercial at Bali." my manager, Koko said excitedly.

"Great. When do we sign the contract?"

"This evening, they wanted to start shooting the commercial as soon as possible. If nothing went wrong, we would be flying to Bali, next week."

After we said goodbye and a reminder of where the meeting would take place, I turned off my phone and went to the shower. I was really excited for this job, I mean to go overseas and the chance to clear my mind of the incident with Neji.

He hasn't called me since and because of the bruise from the punch, I did not turned out at the shoot and my reputation almost went down the hill but thankfully I have the most brilliant manager in the industry. I don't know what to do with Neji, I knew that I love him, very much but I also knew that I'm just his sleeping partner – nothing more, noting less. He was my first love. I met him in a bar about 7 months ago. He was drinking alone and I don't usually the type to just go and make conversation with a stranger but with him I just did.

He doesn't seem interested at first but then things slowly progressed and perhaps I was just desperate to impress him, I had a little too much to drink. I had sex for the first time that night and we kept on doing it again and again. I knew what I signed up for but somehow deluded myself in thinking that he would somehow change.

Maybe I should just start over and forget about Neji. I mean I'm still young and maybe it was because he was my first love that made me thinking that he was the one I should be with.

So yeah, Bali seems like a very good plan.

…

**Neji's p.o.v**

I arrived at the apartment and saw Naruto's car. I went to his floor and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, he opened it and looked shocked to see me. He quickly closed the door but I managed to stop him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted at him.

"What do you want Neji?"

Yeah what is it that I want from him? I was not sure but I just felt like seeing him but I can't tell him that, can't I?

"Open the door, damn it!" My voice has attracted the attention of his neighbors and perhaps that's why he finally let me in. He had his back turned on me and I felt really agitated so I pushed him onto the couch. I pinned his hand up his head but he refused to look at me. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me but when I looked at his blue eyes, my anger dissipated. There was sadness in his eyes.

I released him from my grip and he sat up and started crying.

"What do you want from me Neji? I can't deal with this anymore. Ever since I met you my life has become a mess. I used to be so happy but because of you, I couldn't think straight."

I just sat there, for the first time, taking the time to listen to him. A part of me wanted to console him but still that part of me wins.

"Neji if you're just gonna sit there, you might as well just leave. It's over."

So I just left. Naruto's last sentence repeating in my mind.

* * *

I think this couple is started to grow on me and maybe i should concentrate on them a little bit more. What do you think? Because its been a while since Ive updated this fic, I made two chapter so...

Proceed to next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Troublesome, But I Like It**

**Chapter 15**

**Shikamaru's p.o.v**

I arrived at Konoha's train station at approximately 11 p.m – a few hours earlier than the expected time. I checked in into a hotel nearby as it would be too late to go on a journey to home. I settled in into my room, too tired to eat even though I was starving. I tried calling Sasuke's phone but was answered by the voice mail, so I left him a massage saying that I had arrived at Konoha and the name of the hotel I was staying at.

…

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

I looked at my watch and could not believe that it's already nearing 12 midnight. There were so many things that needed to be done and I just lost track of time. The cup of coffee that my assistant made for me remained untouched, too cold to be drunk. I tidy up a few things then grabbed my suitcase from my drawer and decided to end the day.

It was in my car that I checked on my phone and there were 7 missed calls, 2 from my mother, 1 from my friend and the rest from Shikamaru. I listened to the voice mail Shikamaru left me and smiled - I could heard the yawn at the end of the conversation I decided to call them the tomorrow as it would be too late to call them now.

On the way home I reflected on the scene this morning and sighed thinking how things would be so awkward – more awkward that it already has been anyway between me and Neji. In a way I can understand how Neji's must be feeling. I used to be that way when we broke up. I would do anything to have him back ten but glad that we did not make up. I wouldn't have found Shikamaru if we did.

But the bigger question is how I would face him afterwards.

**…**

**Shikamaru's p.o.v**

The next day, I left the hotel and into a cab with a heavy feeling. I was shivering even though it was summer. My stomach was doing flip flops and my heart clenched tightly in my chest with dread. The 4 hours journey to village of Konoha felt like it took only 10 minutes – I was still wondering whether I am ready or not.

My house was separated from the town; we live near the forest along with our clan. We are famous at Konoha as the best deer breeder and most of the Nara people are breeder but a handful of the Nara people are civil servant, like my father who was the chief police of our country and the leader of the Nara clan.

The cab stopped in front of my house and then the driver took out my luggage for me. I paid him and said thank you. The house seemed empty but as I walked closer I was greeted by the smell of curry. My stomach growling with approval and for the first time since this morning, I realized that I'm hungry.

I knocked on the door and after a minute, it was opened my dear mother. She looked shocked at first as if she's seen a ghost but recovered by hugging me while crying.

"Hey Mum, I'm back."

It's been a while since I've came back.

…

**Shikamaru's p.o.v**

After having lunch, I helped with the dishes while my mum chatted excitedly, filling me up with what I was missing while gone. I'm happy to know that my childhood friend Chouji is getting married with his childhood crush while making a mental note to visit him this evening.

But I know I came here for much bigger thing but struggled to find the strength to do just that. I looked at my mum, she hasn't stop smiling since I've came. I wonder if the smile still remains if I told him about my sexuality. God! The uncertainty is so troublesome!

We then settled on the living room, enjoying my mum delicious mango pudding while having a nice chat together. We talked about lots of thing mostly about school but I skipped out the part where I have to start over in a week because my work was destroyed. I didn't want her to worry.

"By the way mum, where is dad?"

"Owh he'll be back tomorrow. He had to go Sunagakure for a meeting."

"Is he still mad at me?" the smile on my mum faded, pain etched on her expression. I guess my dad is still mad at me – for choosing to go to the art school.

"A total waste of time and there is no way you'll have a future there." He said before I left for the school and we had stopped talking since then. That's why I seldom went back home. I just couldn't stand the silence treatment that he gave me when I did.

"He's getting better." That's all she said and we both retreated to silence. I glanced at my mum, for the first time realizing that she has aged. Graciously of course but she was not as young as before. I started feeling nostalgic, remembering the time when I was little when she would walk with me to the park, walking hand in hand, an ice cream in my hand – it was an event a young me has lived for. It was something that I wished I could go back to sometimes when things get hard.

"I love you, mum." She was a bit taken back when I suddenly hugged her but then returned the hug, patting me softly on the back.

"I love you too dear."

We let go of each other then my mum totally took me by surprise.

"Shikamaru, is there something you wanted to say to me?"

"Wha..What do you mean mum?" I asked her back, stuttering.

"I can see it in your eyes; I am your mother anyway. You look like the time when you wanted to tell me that you're going to the art school instead of the police academy."

I wanted to deny it at first but then decided that I should just go ahead with it. I would have to anyway at some point of my trip.

"You're right mum. Actually there's something important that I wanted to tell you but I just don't know how you're going to take it."

"Just tell me. I'm sure it is not something that I could not handle, can't I?"

I took a deep breath while my mum looked at me, waiting for me to start.

"Mum, while in Tokyo, I found somebody. Somebody that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…" before I could finish with my sentence, my mum gripped my hand tightly, her face lit up with a big smile. I gulped thinking that it would soon be shattered when I told him the truth.

"Really? Then you shouldn't be so worried. Oh I'm so happy for you dear. What is her name?"

"The thing is mum, it is not a her. I'm actually seeing a guy. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. We have been dating for a while now and I just moved in with him." I felt the grip on my hand loosen and I just looked down at my lap, afraid to see my mum's face in disappointment.

Instead I heard a soft giggle coming from my mum, I looked up and her face was still plastered with the same big smile when she thought that someone is a girl.

"That's why you looked so worried. It's alright dear, I approved. I always prepared myself for this because I knew you were a bit different even as a child. I'm just glad that you found somebody that you felt that way with." Tears pooled in my eyes, my mum as well and then we laughed, for no apparent reason but it felt so good. Like a burden has been lifted of my shoulders.

"Thank you mum."

"No need to thank me. Now is there any picture of the boy my son fell in love with?" I blushed when she said that. I fished out my phone from my jeans pocket, opening the folder where I kept Sasuke's picture. His handsome face was smiling at the camera. My mum took a look at it and shook her head, tsk-ing.

"What's wrong mum?" worry crept in me.

"Nothing, just that he is such a good looking man." I blushed deeper when she said that.

"Now tell me more about him, please."

"Well to start it off, he's 26 years old and he is a lawyer…" so we spent most of the evening talking about Sasuke and I. From the day we first met until now.

Then around 7 pm, my mum left the house to go to her weekly book club gathering at the Akimichi house. I decided to visit Chouji tomorrow. After I showered I resigned to my bedroom, located at the far end of the house, separated from all the main rooms of the house.

After that I called Sasuke.

…

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

I was relaxing after dinner, watching the news when Shikamaru called me. I turned off the television and lay down on the couch making a note to myself to not tell him the incident with Neji yesterday. Some things are better off kept to myself.

"Hello,Sasuke?" he still asked even though it was my number.

"Hey baby, how are you?" I heard him answered back with a shy voice.

"I'm fine. What about you? Have you eaten dinner yet?" I smiled at that, thinking it was so sweet that he was that concerned about me. "Just did…so have you told them yet?"

"I did but only to my mum because my dad wasn't home until tomorrow."

"And…?" I was nervous waiting for the answer.

"And she approves."

I sighed in relief and Shikamaru chuckled at the other line. "That's great news isn't it. I'm so happy." Shikamaru agreed but then I heard a sigh from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Just my mum, though. I kinda always had a feeling that I don't have to worry about her. I still have to break the news to my dad. I'm mostly worried about him. We don't exactly always see eye to eye, you know."

We fall into silence for a while before he said "Well no matter how troublesome it is, I just know this is something that I should do because it is you. I wouldn't do this is for just anybody, just so you know."

I felt heat on both of my cheeks and laughed. Only Shikamaru could make me blush.

"I'm glad to hear that. Hey don't worry so much, remember, whatever happens we will get through this together."

"I know… Sasuke I miss you."

"Me too, so much. What are you doing?"

"In my room and talking to you of course."

"Of course. Have you locked the door?"

"Huh? Should I lock the door?" the clueless tone of his voice made me smile I replied back, whispering seductively.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"What game?" I heard the curiosity in his voice.

I got up from the couch and headed to the bedroom.

"Well to start, you have to lock your bedroom door first." There was a 'click' sound at the end of the lie and I did the same even though there was nobody else in the house. I got on the bed, resting my head on a pillow, propped up against the headboard.

"Sasuke? I already locked the door."

"Good. Now lie on the bed on your back." Shikamaru asked me what I was trying to do but I silenced him with a promise that he would enjoy this.

"Now I wanted you to close your eyes and then picture me kissing you on the lips…" I was cut off with a stuttered "Wh..what?" but again I assured him to just do it.

"Then picture me kissing your neck and slowly taking off your clothes. I need you to take off your clothes baby. I did the same except that I just went nude, taking everything off.

"O..okay." I could almost hear the realization clicked in his mind at where the 'game' is heading.

"Then, I want you to touch your nipple the way I would touch yours." I heard Shikamaru breath hitched as he did what I told him to. I heard him moan, making me shiver with lust.

"You like that baby?" I couldn't help but asked.

"A-ha" Shikamaru answered through his moan.

"Then I want you to take off your pants and your boxer. Everything baby."

"All done Sasuke."

"Remember when I touch you down there the way you like it, now I want you to touch yourself and imagine me doing it to you with my mouth." It wasn't long before I heard Shikamaru moan. I was entranced by the sound for a while before I realized there's a part of me that needed attention of my own.

I began stroking my self, hot from hearing Shikamaru's lusty moan and before I can help myself and moaned too.

"Sa,suke..." Shikamaru's voice became more erratic, his moan and his breath faster, signaling his peak. I became stroking myself faster and harder, seeing nothing, just a haze in my vision as I became closer to the edge too.

Then I heard Shikamaru throaty voice saying my name as he climaxed and I just lost it and let myself experience my climax as well.

After a while of catching my breath, I managed to find my voice.

"It looks like I just found a way to fill the void while you're gone. Would you like to do that again, some other time?"

"You pervert." Shikamaru said through his shaky after sex voice and I just laughed.

"Aren't we all?"

"Well, now I need to shower. Look at what you've done." Shikamaru whined, which is so adorable, made me smile like a maniac.

"I know baby, I need a shower too."

"Ok,I need to go or else my mum will be home and she will start asking why I have to shower again. I do not know if I could answer her."

"Fine, and baby, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Picture me saying I love you."

* * *

Hehe… I was wondering if I should just leave out the phone scene out of this chapter but decided not to as I know it won't leave me alone. So tell me what you think.


End file.
